Secret Friends
by AlyssaOtaku69
Summary: I feel like friendships should never be based off a secret but these two began a friendship that led to heartbreak, revenge, and to love. Naruto bullied at a young age and Sasuke being the most popular in school could never be seen so different in school but at home their the best of friends until one day Naruto leaves coming back three years later with a revenge plan in mind.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello everyone.._**

 ** _I never had a secret friendship so I really wonder what it would be like. But this is more of an I hate that I love you type relationship. :)_**

 ** _Enjoy.._**

* * *

 **I feel like friendships should never be based off a secret but these two began a friendship that led to heartbreak to revenge to love. Naruto bullied at a young age and Sasuke being the most popular in school could never be seen so different in school but at home their the best of friends until one day Naruto leaves coming back three years later with a revenge plan. The question is does he actually go through with the revenge plan or does he fall in love once again with the person that hurt him.**

* * *

Secret friendships are never good but what can you do? But what happens when a secret friendship leads to bitter rivals to secret lovers.

Sasuke Uchiha just turned thirteen and he has been popular with everyone in school since the first grade. He has blackish blue hair, dark eyes that look black, and pale skin that shines like the moon. His parents have been best friends with Naruto Uzumaki's family since before he was born so that made them get close but Sasuke always kept his friendship a secret from his friends because he didn't want to be made fun of with Naruto.

Naruto Uzumaki was a nerd in everyone's eyes at school. He trailed after Sasuke to get attention but anytime they gave him attention it led to him getting into arguments and fights with his classmates. It got to the point that Sasuke told him to leave him alone in front of the whole class. Naruto is also thirteen, one of the smartest boys in his class but never shows it. He has golden blonde hair, bright sky blue eyes that are covered by his glasses, three scars on both of his cheeks, and perfectly tan skin. As outgoing and as friendly as he is no one seems to like him, so his mother decided to change all that by sending him to his grandparents for a while to let him get a fresh start.

That's why Naruto went to find Sasuke because he wanted to tell Sasuke he was leaving but the moment he found him Sasuke was with his friends.

"Sasuke, I have to tell you something." Naruto said running up to the group.

Sasuke turned around and looked pissed at Naruto for coming up to him when he already told him not too.

"Go away loser Sasuke doesn't want to hang out with you." A pink haired girl name Sakura said pushing Naruto away from Sasuke.

"What do you want Naruto? I am busy I can't help you with your homework." Sasuke said irritated at him.

"That's not what I want you know that." Naruto said looking strangely at Sasuke.

"Then get away from me." Sasuke said walking away from him.

Naruto was irritated for two reasons. Sasuke just flat out ignored him and because he didn't get to tell him. But Naruto was angrier about the fact that Sasuke kept trying to ignore his friendship like he was worthless and it made him want to beat Sasuke but he held back and walked away to go home as he heard the laughing of the group while they called him a nerd and a bunch of other names. He was sick of this village and how they treat him. What Naruto didn't notice was Sasuke turning back to make sure Naruto was okay.

Sasuke liked Naruto they got really close. Their families always took trips together but whenever his friends came around Sasuke was always mean to Naruto. He couldn't help it, if only Naruto was popular the problem wouldn't occur and they could hang out.

'I will just go see what he wanted after I am done hanging out with my friends.' Sasuke thought.

What Sasuke didn't know was that would be the last time he saw Naruto in a while and he wasted a good memory he could have had with Naruto to leave a bad last impression.

Naruto got home to see his older brother still packing Naruto's things for him.

"So little brother did you say good bye to your buddy." Kurama Naruto's older brother said.

"Forget stupid Sasuke." Naruto huffed to his little brother and walked deeper into his room.

Kurama was shocked that his little brother said what he said but then he did know that Sasuke didn't talk to his brother unless no one was around and that is messed up and he doesn't like it but he lets his brother handle things himself. But this baffled him because Naruto always seemed calm even though Sasuke always did those things.

"What happened?" Kurama asked.

"He just ignored me because he was with his stupid little friends and thinks I am going to keep tolerating it. I am sick of him." Naruto grumbled while he packed his books.

Kurama was shocked why did this bother Naruto so much.

"But doesn't he always do that to you? I don't get why this time is different." Kurama said sitting on his bed.

"Tch' you wouldn't understand." Naruto said going in his closet.

"Is it because you didn't get to say goodbye? Naruto, you're the one that agreed to Sasuke's stupid ass request." Kurama said.

"I don't want to hear it." Naruto said taking off his glasses.

It hurt his feelings that Sasuke wanted their friendship to be a secret. But he wanted to be his friend so bad that he agreed to it like an idiot.

"Okay Naruto I will leave it alone. Come to my room when you're done." Kurama said walking out of his brother's room.

He knew that Naruto was an emotional kid because he was sad he knew he would probably cry he just wouldn't do it in front of him. The moment Kurama left his room Naruto threw his phone that no one called at the wall and fell to the ground to cry.

'I don't get it why am I so different?' Naruto thought as he sobbed in his arms.

When Naruto was done crying he walked around his room finishing the little packing he had left leaving his broken phone on the ground. Naruto walked to his mother, father, and Kurama to say goodbye since his grandpa was already here for him.

"Naruto my boy. You ready to go?" Jiraya his grandpa asked in an excited tone.

"Yes Pervy gramps." Naruto said getting his last bag in the truck.

"Bye Naruto," they all said.

Two hours later and Sasuke was showing up to Naruto's house. Kushina answered the door and was shocked by Sasuke being there.

"Sasuke, not that I'm not happy to see you but why are you hear?" Kushina asked.

"I'm here to see Naruto." Sasuke asked bewildered.

"Sasuke, Naruto left the village. He won't be coming back for a while. I don't understand why he didn't tell you he knew for the whole week." Kushina said.

"What?" Sasuke was shocked.

'Why didn't Naruto tell me?' Sasuke thought. 'Oh he tried but I ignored him.' Sasuke thought feeling guilty.

"He left at least two hours ago." Kushina said.

Sasuke ran past her to run to Naruto's room and was shocked to see Naruto's room all packed up with his phone broken on the floor. Sasuke didn't know how to feel because in a sense he lost a person that was with him his whole life and he felt knew him best. But the other part of him wondered why he was so upset when he treated Naruto like crap.

"He broke his phone when he got home from trying to tell you what was going on." Kurama said walking up to Sasuke. "He was upset and then left with a smile on his face." Kurama said.

Sasuke knew that Kurama didn't like him because of how he treated Naruto but Kurama always respected him because he was best friends with Itachi Sasuke's older brother.

"So much for what he got here." Kurama said walking away from Sasuke.

Sasuke just stood in the doorway of his secret friends room in contemplation. When Sasuke finally left the house he reveled in the fact that Naruto was gone and that he didn't know when or if he was coming back. It broke Sasuke's heart to know he wouldn't see Naruto. Sasuke walked into his house and went straight to his bedroom. Sasuke kept thinking maybe if he wasn't so mean to Naruto he could have gotten him to stay instead of leaving the way he did. Sasuke just kept thinking about how things could have changed while laying on his bed when Itachi came in his room.

"Little brother, why are you in the dark?" Itachi said walking up to his brother's bed.

"My eyes are burning." Sasuke said simply hoping his brother didn't hear the hesitation in his voice.

"You don't got to lie to me Sasuke. So Naruto is gone now." Itachi stated.

"Do you know how long?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know," Itachi said.

Itachi felt bad for his brother but he felt that it was his fault for treating Naruto the way he does or in this case did.

"You should change before or when he comes back because you treat him like shit and he deserves to be left alone away from you. He doesn't deserve how you treat him and you should blame yourself for him leaving." Itachi stated and walked out his room.

Sasuke was shocked that his brother would say those things to him but he knew he was right. It struck a chord in him that hurt him so much that he gasped and nearly started to cry. Sasuke pledged from that day on when Naruto came back because he knew that he would the stubborn fool would come back he knew it. That he wouldn't be the same guy as before but he just hoped that Naruto would give him a chance again.

* * *

 _ **Review..**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **I am looking for a beta so anyone willing to beta for my stories please PM me.**_

 _ **Enjoy.**_

* * *

 **I feel like friendships should never be based off a secret but these two began a friendship that led to heartbreak to revenge to love. Naruto bullied at a young age and Sasuke being the most popular in school could never be seen so different in school but at home their the best of friends until one day Naruto leaves coming back three years later with a revenge plan. The question is does he actually go through with the revenge plan or does he fall in love once again with the person that hurt him.**

* * *

(Three years later)

"Naruto, are you sure you want to go back now?" Jiraya said laying back in his truck.

"Thanks Pervy gramps but I think going back now is the best way to make my debut. School starts in a week I better be prepared." Naruto said packing the rest of his things inside his car that he got for his birthday from his grandpa.

"Fine, but if you want to come back you can." Jiraya said.

"Thanks gramps," Naruto said giving his grandpa a hug and getting into his car.

Naruto had a three-day drive to get back home. Everyone was in for a surprise the moment Naruto steps back into the village. It's been three years since Naruto and Sasuke talked and Naruto was glad about it because he thought of many plans to get back at Sasuke for all the pain he's caused him. Kurama told Naruto many times how Sasuke started to change when he left and that he was really upset that he was gone but Naruto didn't care because Sasuke was just the same asshole to him.

Naruto has changed a lot since he was a kid. He still has his tan skin, whiskers, golden blonde hair, bright blue eyes that still hold his glasses up but he doesn't have to wear them as much anymore but likes too anyway, but his changes are his body frame he went from being a meaty boy to being a stocky boy that has muscles to protect himself and to play sports which he got into and his height sprung up and he loved it. But the biggest change from Naruto was his air of confidence that showed he didn't care about anyone. He made friends in the school he just left and cared for them a lot but he knew going home had to come and what better way than to go back now. The two friends he made he promised to keep in touch with them and they knew he would. Naruto was ready to take the village by storm.

Sasuke changed a lot since Naruto left he didn't let others get picked on and he took form of the disciplinary committee so no one would get bullied. Sasuke had no hope of getting ahold of Naruto because Naruto didn't want to talk to him but that was okay because he would get him back. When Naruto came back he was sure that Naruto would see that he changed.

Naruto's appearance wasn't the only ones that changed Sasuke changed too. He now had a lithe body frame since he continued to play basketball and he was taller now.

"Morning little brother," Itachi said.

"Hey Itachi," Sasuke said as he walked down the stairs.

"When are you going to stop with this nice act?" Kurama asked sitting next to Itachi.

"It's not an act." Sasuke said irritated that Kurama comes over just to taunt especially lately.

"Whatever, can we go now?" Kurama says to Itachi getting up.

"Yes come on, later little brother." Itachi said following after Kurama.

Kurama and Itachi stayed as close as ever since Naruto left. They both got a girlfriend together too that happen to be best friends also. What a hell of a pair. Sasuke wasn't interested in anyone at school despite the female population at school wanted to be with him. He ignored them though, but it got to the point that even his female friends wanted to be with him so he stuck to hanging out with his male friends. Sasuke just wanted Naruto to come back.

(Three Days Later)

"Finally," Naruto said pulling up to his childhood home. "Next time I will fly," Naruto said getting out the car.

Naruto walked up to the house and opened the door with the key he always had. The first person to spot Naruto was his mother of course.

"Naruto my baby, your finally here." Kushina said running up to him hugging him.

"Yes mom," Naruto said hugging her back. "Does anyone know I was coming back?" Naruto asked when they stopped hugging.

"If you mean the Uchiha family no they don't know. Which I don't understand why you don't want them to know. Sasuke has been changing things around his house and school. All the kids that bullied you aren't even the same anymore." Kushina said.

"Mom I want this to be a surprise. And no they are still the same people they just hid it better now. Followers that's all they are," Naruto said walking upstairs to his old room.

"He has grown Kushina," Minato said walking by his wife.

They both knew how bad Naruto got treated but Naruto wanted to solve everything on his own so it was sad to see. He kept passing it off saying it wasn't that bad that it was just words that they never placed their hands on him but they both knew that wasn't true. They saw him have bruises and Kurama always wanted to leave the house after Naruto got in seeming angry. Itachi always chased after Kurama to watch him and make sure he didn't do anything stupid but the sad thing was that they never knew Sasuke's involvement in any of it. Sasuke never placed his hands on Naruto and when he was around he never let anyone either but the only person that mattered to Naruto was Sasuke so it hurt the most.

As for Sasuke he was just walking up to his house when he spotted a new car in Naruto's driveway. He knew nothing about Naruto coming back so he assumed it was Naruto's annoying cousin little did he know it was the one person he wanted to come back.

The week went by rather quick and Naruto barely left his room unpacking everything and fixing his room up. Naruto went downstairs to eat with his family, he hung out with his older brother, Itachi, and their girlfriends. Itachi's girlfriend seemed really ignorant and that shocked Naruto because Itachi was really smart. Naruto felt bad for Itachi.

"Good luck with that one Itachi." Naruto said walking to his room.

Something was off about Naruto to Itachi and Kurama and they both knew it had to do with Sasuke. Neither of them has seen each other in three years so it will be a shocker when Naruto goes to school for the first time.

Naruto went to school early not wanting to draw to much attention. He knew he was going to be in a class with Sasuke because he looked at the boards for homeroom classes. Sasuke got the top scores in the school for the second years but Naruto was sure he could beat those scores. As Naruto walked up to the entrance a soccer ball came flying at him and he caught it with ease.

"Holy shit man that was a good catch. Sorry it almost hit you. You new?" the brown haired boy said eyeing Naruto because he was looking for a new goalie.

Naruto nodded, he didn't recognize this boy and this boy definitely didn't recognize him.

"My names Kiba. Captain of the soccer team, if you're interested you can come try out and be are new goalie. We kind of need a new one." Kiba said putting his hand behind his neck.

"I play basketball," Naruto said.

"That's too bad, Sasuke the school president is the captain of that team and the starting line-up is hard to get on." Kiba said.

"Hmm," Naruto hummed.

"Well if you want or decide to try out just come on the field later today." Kiba said.

"Kiba, you take forever." A guy standing against a tree said.

"Shut up I was doing some recruiting Shino." Kiba said going toward the boy that was his friend.

Naruto recognized the boy as one of the kids that went to his school not one that picked on him but someone familiar. Naruto decided not to say anything and just walked into the school building.

"Shino, what's up?" Kiba said looking at his friend.

"I remember him from somewhere." Shino said but continued to walk with Kiba.

Naruto got to the office without any more run-ins with people and was happy about that. When he got all his information he walked to the class silently and realized more and more kids were coming in the school so he wanted to hurry up and get to class.

Sasuke was with his friends early in the morning and they all seemed rather shocked to see the same exact car that was parked by Naruto's house at their school too.

"Oh man I hope Karin isn't back again." Suigetsu complained.

"I don't know but that car never moved the rest of the week. I asked my brother but he didn't tell me anything. Let's check what classes we're in." Sasuke said and walked to the boards.

They looked at the classes and found their names not everyone was in the same class. When they say everyone they only meant Suigetsu because now he was in class 4.

"See you later Suigetsu," Sasuke said and walked off with Jugo and Neji.

Neji looked irritated and Sasuke was curious on why his friend was so agitated.

"What's going on Neji?" Sasuke asked.

"He's mad because Hinata went to go hang out with Kiba and Shino this morning for soccer practice." Sai said walking up to them.

"Shut up Sai." Neji said irritated.

"Did you guys here there is a new kid?" Sai said ignoring the glare he got from Neji.

"Really? Did you hear if it was a boy or a girl?" Jugo asked curiously.

"Kiba told me it was a guy he didn't recognize." Sai said.

"Kiba only started going to school with us in the last year of middle school so maybe he didn't know him. But isn't it weird to have a new student on the second year register." Jugo said.

"Who cares let's just go to are class." Sasuke said not knowing his encounter with Naruto was coming.

They all walked into class not seeming to notice Naruto in the back because the class was already getting full.

"Sasuke, Neji, Sai, and Jugo saved you some seats up here." Sakura called out to them.

Naruto didn't really like the loud atmosphere but he knew he would have to tolerate it until the teacher came. Not knowing what was going on around them Sasuke sat right next to Naruto. Naruto didn't seem to notice either because he had his head down until he heard the teacher come in.

"Hello class," Iruka sensei said. "I am your homeroom teacher most of you already know who I am. You can call me Iruka sensei." Iruka sensei said looking directly at Naruto.

Naruto lifted up his head to look at the teacher and to see who sat next to him and couldn't believe his eyes. Sasuke felt a pair of eyes on him so he turned to meet a pair of bright blue eyes.

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered.

"Do I know you?" Naruto said tilting his head going back to his old mode of ignoring Sasuke at school.

Sasuke felt a strong pain strike his heart at the words that were said to him like he was shattered by the world around him. Jugo being the one sitting next to Sasuke heard the little encounter. Jugo met Sasuke the first year of high school but he heard a lot about Naruto from Sasuke and Suigetsu. Sasuke turned to the front and tried to keep the tears from his eyes and Jugo could see that. Jugo put his arm on Sasuke's shoulder to show him he had reassurance. Naruto saw this from the side of his eye and it irritated him.

School went by strangely fast for Naruto despite the fact that he didn't want to ignore Sasuke but it was a hard habit to break.

"Yo new kid," Kiba called to Naruto.

Naruto turned around and waited for Kiba to walk to him.

"Have you decided? I could really use a goalie like you." Kiba said.

"I will think about it and let you know tomorrow." Naruto said patting Kiba on the shoulder and making his way to his car.

When he got in his car he saw Sasuke with Suigetsu, Jugo, Sakura, Ino, Sai, and Neji. He remembered half of those kids. Sakura and Ino were terrible people to him but Suigetsu was the worst in his opinion. Naruto almost came to the point of punching him when he first saw him.

"So, let me get this straight the new kid is Naruto from when we were kids." Suigetsu said.

"Yes you idiot," Sasuke said getting irritated as he watched Naruto drive past them.

It hurt Sasuke's feelings that Naruto wanted nothing to do with them. Naruto seemed so cold and detached to everyone while they were in class. Not once has he seen Naruto smile since being at school today and he was determined to make it happen.

Naruto got to his house and sighed in relief that the day was over. He ran to his room and changed out of his clothes into shorts and a beater. He was pretty content and sure that Sasuke was going to come to his house so he just waited in the living room. Soon enough he heard his doorbell ring and went to the door rather quickly.

When he opened the door it was in fact Sasuke.

"Hey buddy," Naruto said hugging him.

"So you did it on purpose?" Sasuke asked letting Naruto hugging him.

"You told me not to talk to you in school, don't you remember?" Naruto said tilting his head to the side.

"Naruto, you can talk to me at school. Can I come in?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders but left the door open with Sasuke at the door. Sasuke just watched as Naruto walked up the stairs toward his room so he just followed him. By the time Sasuke made it by Naruto he was in his room sitting by his computer video chatting with two guys.

"Naru, how is it over there?" Gaara asked.

"How was school today?" Utakata asked.

"Wouldn't it help asking one question at a time? School went good, I got asked to join the soccer team. It's the same as before when I left." Naruto responded.

"So people are dicks," Utakata and Gaara both said at the same time.

"Haha, hey I will video chat with you two later." Naruto said.

"Okay later," Gaara said hanging up.

"See you," Utakata said saluting Naruto.

"You really feel that way?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course I do," Naruto sneered looking back at Sasuke.

Sasuke knew he stepped on a land mine when Naruto looked at him.

"So… Sasuke they keep saying that you changed." Naruto said walking up to Sasuke backing him into the door.

Sasuke's breath hitched Naruto was really close to his face that they would almost kiss.

"I did change," Sasuke whispered.

Before Naruto could say anything the door was slammed into both of them making their mouths crash together. For the split second before Sasuke could get off him Naruto moved his mouth but they both pulled away immediately blushing.

"Woah, what was this about?" Kurama said with Itachi behind him.

"You stupid bastard, do you not know how to knock? You knocked us into each other and made me and him kiss." Naruto screeched at his brother while Sasuke stayed on the floor blushing.

Itachi eyed his brother knowing that his brother was reeling off of what just happened.

"Kurama, let's leave these two alone." Itachi said pulling Kurama from arguing with Naruto more.

When they left Naruto finally looked back to Sasuke who was now sitting on his bed like nothing happen. But in both of their minds at the moment they felt electricity within that kiss and couldn't help how they felt when it happened. But Naruto had a plan and he knew he couldn't catch feelings like last time or he would suffer because of them. Old feelings starting to rise and new ones are starting to form. What's in store for the two? Nothing these two would ever expect.

* * *

 _ **Review..**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **I am really preoccupied lately so whenever I get to post I am glad to. School is almost over for the semester so I should be writing a lot more when the semester is over in May. College, work, and then trying to find a new house is hard work so bare with me for a while. I will be finishing all my stories so don't worry none will be left alone. As of right now I am sorting all my stories out and how to finish all them, but since I am such a free-writer I don't really plan some of my stories I just let them go as I move forward with the story. I will be finishing up quite a few stories and posting new stories soon hopefully. I WILL NOT BE ABANDONING ANY OF MY STORIES! I am just getting them more organized so I get done with the chapters faster but they will get done rest assured. Sorry for all the rambling.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter...**_

* * *

"So, let me get this straight you and your old secret friend kissed." Utakata said contemplating what would he be told next.

"Damn Naruto already," Gaara said shaking his head.

"You guys know damn well that wasn't planned. I don't like him like that anymore." Naruto said pushing his hair back in his headband.

"Sure," Gaara said rolling his eyes.

"Damn it, Gaara stop doing that." Naruto said covering his eyes.

"NARUTO! Time for dinner," Kushina yelled from downstairs.

"OKAY MOM! I got to go guys, text me okay." Naruto said saying bye to the both of them closing his laptop.

Gaara and Utakata are the first friends Naruto ever made and were honest about with his crush on Sasuke and how he hated him at the same time. Gaara is the one who came up with the revenge plan. He told him to make Sasuke fall in love with him and then rip his heart out his chest, though Utakata advised against it in fear that Naruto would get hurt along with Sasuke because in the end Naruto has a good heart. But they did advise getting back at the others for hurting him but they advised painful pleasure to pay them back. And Suigetsu was the first in his plan of pain.

"So, Naruto how was your first day back at school?" Minato asked cautiously.

"I was honestly left alone aside from this one kid asking me to be on the soccer team. But I think I want to join basketball." Naruto said with a smile on his face.

"You want to be on the basketball team with Sasuke?" Kurama questioned.

"Yeah, I guess why not?" Naruto said quirking his eyebrow up at his brother.

"No reason," Kurama said and continued to eat his food.

The rest of dinner was particularly quiet and Naruto was ready to go outside for a while to play on the basketball court. It was ten minutes of playing by himself before Sasuke came on the court.

"Can I play with you?" Sasuke asked quietly.

Naruto didn't answer, just chucked the ball at him. Sasuke caught it then made the shot from where he was standing.

"Why didn't you try to talk to me while you were away?" Sasuke asked after five minutes of playing.

"I didn't want to talk to you." Naruto said bluntly but honestly.

"Do you hate me?" Sasuke asked stopping what he was doing.

Naruto stopped too and looked at Sasuke with a look in his eyes that Sasuke didn't recognize for what it was, pure hate.

"Yeah I do hate you. After all this time you think I wouldn't?" Naruto questioned walking up to him.

Naruto didn't really hate Sasuke, as a matter of fact he hates himself for not being able to hate Sasuke and the things he has been through because of him. Sasuke's breath hitched and he swallowed the lump that was in his throat.

"And I hate all your stupid ass friends. I want to get you all back and honestly none of you will know how I get you back." Naruto said and turned away from Sasuke.

Sasuke was trying his best to keep his tears bottled up but it wasn't happening the way he wanted it to. He couldn't believe he heard the words he didn't want to hear. Sasuke turned around quickly and ran back to his house trying to hold back the tears as much as possible until he got to his room.

Naruto was still on the court and let the breath he was holding onto go.

'That was harder than I thought.' Naruto thought putting his head down.

Sasuke had silent tears running down his eyes and he couldn't control it no matter how hard he tried. The one person that understood him when they were kids the most, hated him. He didn't know how he was going to fix it but he knew he had to at least try. Sasuke wiped the tears out his eyes still hearing the ball bouncing outside. He sucked up the little courage he had left and walked back outside to Naruto.

"I will do anything to get you to not hate me anymore." Sasuke said loudly and proud.

Naruto tilted his head in thought. "Anything?" Naruto questioned his eyebrow rose.

"Anything you want me to do, I will do it." Sasuke said determined now.

"Okay, be my lover." Naruto said, seeing every once of shock on Sasuke's face appear.

That made Naruto chuckle and start bouncing the ball again.

"I was just fucking with you Sasuke." Naruto said.

"I will do it," Sasuke said not sure of his words.

"What?" Naruto turned to look at Sasuke.

"I will do it." Sasuke said more confident about his own words now.

"You're joking? Come on Sasuke you know you..." Naruto was saying as Sasuke walked up to him grabbing the back of Naruto's neck pulling him into a kiss.

The kiss was slow and hesitant but Naruto could sense the fear Sasuke had as he did this. Naruto also noticed that Sasuke's eyes were closed. When they finally pulled apart Naruto and Sasuke weren't sure if they actually wanted to pull apart but they needed air.

"I guess now we're secret lovers." Naruto whispered pulling away from Sasuke.

Sasuke wanted to pull Naruto back to him but stopped himself.

"What do you want to do?" Sasuke asked not sure what lovers meant to Naruto.

He wouldn't lie to himself but he was actually quite scared of what Naruto would say to that question.

"As lovers that is." Sasuke said.

"You can help me get rid of my sexual release. And whatever I feel like doing." Naruto said throwing the ball into the basket.

Sasuke was shocked by the words and for some reason hearing it like that made him extremely sad. He wanted what he was having with Naruto to be more than what it was but he didn't think that would happen and it hurt his heart.

"Sasuke?" Naruto called to him as he waved his hand in his face.

Sasuke just looked up to Naruto and Naruto could see the pain in his eyes and just ignored it in favor of kissing him. Sasuke was caught by surprise by that not expecting Naruto to kiss him so roughly but found himself liking it so much that he couldn't pull away.

"I need release now, Sasuke." Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ear making Sasuke shiver involuntarily.

"Where?" Sasuke asked knowing he was going to regret this later.

"Hmm... I didn't think of that. Your room?" Naruto asked his hand going to his chin.

Sasuke bit his lip and pulled Naruto to his house up his stairs to his room. They both went into the bathroom turning on the shower so nothing would be heard. Sasuke wasn't sure what he was doing but he did see a few pornos none guy on guy but he could just give Naruto a hand job seeing as he knew what he would be doing.

"What are you planning, Sasuke?" Naruto whispered in a lustful tone that Sasuke didn't recognize that made him look up to Naruto.

Sasuke saw a look that made his heart race and he knew exactly what he needed to do, pushing Naruto into the shower and locking his bathroom door.

"What the FUCK Sasuke?!" Naruto nearly screamed.

"You're the one that told me you needed release now stop fucking screaming." Sasuke growled out straddling Naruto's waist.

Naruto felt his breath hitch again and wasn't sure if his idea was a good one seeing as he was falling into whatever trance Sasuke was putting him in. Sasuke aligned their groins to each other and grinded into Naruto. Naruto gasped for air not expecting the excitement he was getting. Sasuke seemed to like to be in control because he was playing a dominant role at the moment. Sasuke pushed Naruto farther into the shower. Naruto gasped again but this time he bit his lip to control the moaning. They both were in basketball shorts so it was easy for their erections to align together.

"Damn it, Sasuke. You stupid bastard." Naruto muttered biting his lip then reaching up to grab Sasuke kissing him harshly.

Sasuke didn't let up though on the grinding and just pulled Naruto to him more by grabbing his hair. They were both gasping and moaning into each other's mouth continuing to taunt each other knowing it was getting out of hand but neither wanted to stop. Naruto pulled Sasuke's hair and Sasuke did the same harshly biting and licking everywhere he could. Naruto got to the bottom of Sasuke shoulder where no one would see a hickey if he placed one on him. He started biting Sasuke's throat and heard the gasp and electricity they felt as Naruto did that.

"Naruto, stop." Sasuke grumbled as Naruto bit all over his neck not leaving a visible mark.

"What Sasuke? You want me to stop?" Naruto asked in a lustful tone that turned Sasuke on that he almost came but he didn't want to cum before Naruto, no matter what.

"Ain't I the one that is supposed to be doing the pleasuring?" Sasuke said the words not realizing he was admitting to liking what they were doing.

Naruto roughly grabbed Sasuke by his hair and licked all the way up his neck from the collarbone up. Sasuke shivered in delight.

"Get up," Naruto demanded.

Sasuke didn't know why he was being so obedient just put it as him not wanting to lose Naruto but a part of him deep, deep inside said it wasn't that and that he wanted everything Naruto was dishing out. Once they were both standing up Naruto slammed Sasuke into the wall and kissed him harshly as he grinded roughly liking the way Sasuke was gasping and moaning in his mouth. He couldn't pull away from what he was about to do nor could he help it. He bit down on Sasuke's neck sucking harshly as he came. Seems they both came at the same time because they both groaned and slid to the floor. Sasuke had to bite his lip from moaning out loud. When their breathing mellowed out enough for Naruto to run out the house, Naruto stood.

"Thanks for the release, Sasuke." Naruto said brushing against Sasuke in a sexual manner but also making Sasuke shiver at his voice and from the memories of what they just did.

When Naruto knew the coast was clear he ran out and went to his house feeling sticky as ever. Naruto was breathing harder now than before because he couldn't believe what he just did and with Sasuke no less.

Sasuke wasn't any better. He put his head against his shower wall thinking about everything that he just did.

'What did I just do?' Sasuke thought as he took off his clothes so he could take a proper shower.

When he was done showering he walked into his room so he could get clothes to change to find Itachi in his room.

"So, this is what it came down to?" Itachi questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke questioned back hoping his brother didn't know what him and Naruto just did with each other.

"Don't play stupid with me, Sasuke." Itachi said rising to his feet and walking to his brother. "You got a hickey from him." Itachi said pointing to his neck.

'That must have been when he bit me.' Sasuke thought.

"Little brother, your doing this all wrong." Itachi said gently.

"How do I go about it then? He hates me," Sasuke said softly, it was so soft that Itachi was shocked he heard the question at all.

"I don't know, but anything but what your doing now. Your going to ruin yourself this way. I am warning you little brother your getting in bed with the devil on this one. Naruto isn't the same person you knew when you were a kid. Be careful," Itachi said knowing his brother wasn't going to listen walking to the door. "Be sure to cover that hickey from dad and mom, night little brother." Itachi said and was out the door.

Sasuke ran back to the mirror and seen a medium size hickey on his neck.

'What am I going to tell everyone tomorrow?' Sasuke thought.

(By Naruto)

"Gaara, thank god your awake. I called Utakata but he wasn't awake." Naruto said nervously.

"Yeah I'm up. What's going on? You look like you just got done doing something wrong, oh no what did you do?" Gaara asked worried.

"I think I fucked up Gaara." Naruto said putting a hand through his hair.

"What did you do?" Gaara asked worried.

"Hang on, Utakata's on the other line I am going to patch him through." Naruto said and did exactly that.

The other line on his computer showing it was Utakata on the other line so he linked them all together.

"What's going on, Naruto?" Utakata asked.

"I did something wrong." Naruto said softly.

"What did you do?" Gaara asked getting frustrated.

"I told Sasuke I hated him and all his friends and that I was going to get them all back. He ran off only to come back saying he would do anything to make me and him good again. So I told him to be my lover and to my shocking revelation he agreed and then..." Naruto paused.

"What, NARUTO?" Gaara asked getting impatient.

"We grinded against each other in his shower, kissed, and I left him a pretty decent hickey on his neck." Naruto said.

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!" Utakata screamed through the headphones.

"Yeah," Naruto said softly.

"That's why I told you not to do that. Look at you getting attached and shit. Stop the connection now Naruto while you still can." Utakata said rambling.

"I actually agree with Utakata on this one Naruto." Gaara said.

"What should I say to stop it?" Naruto asked.

"Tell him you were just fucking around and that you can't believe he thought you were serious. Naruto do something don't let it continue or you will be too far deep in it." Utakata said.

"I think I am already am, honestly." Naruto said.

Both his friends face-palmed at the same time not believing their friends idiocy.

"Well I told you that you were still in love with him." Gaara said.

"Not that again, Gaara." Naruto said sighing.

"How can you say that? The first thing you came up with to get revenge on him was for him to become your lover." Gaara questioned completely flabbergasted.

"It was the spur of the moment. I didn't think he would agree with it." Naruto said.

"You're an idiot. From what you have been telling us it seems like he really did change and is different. Why don't you just give him another chance?" Utakata suggested.

"No," Naruto said pursing his lips together.

"I got to go to sleep you guys so I will talk to you tomorrow." Naruto said hanging up quickly.

He went straight to his bed leaning his head back and thinking back to what just happened in the shower with Sasuke.

"What should I do?" Naruto thought out loud.

Naruto fell asleep that night to having a dream of the past.

(Dream)

"What's your problem?" Little Naruto asked.

"I don't want to be here anymore. You made me rip my book." Little Sasuke said.

The two were six years old at the moment and they were still getting used to each other's personalities.

"I'm sorry, I can fix it." Naruto said gently picking the book up off the floor.

"No, I don't want you to fix it." Sasuke fussed.

"Sorry, just let me fix it. I can make it better I promise." Naruto said running away from Sasuke's swinging hands.

"JUST GIVE IT BACK!" Sasuke screamed making their older brothers acknowledge the problem.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Itachi asked.

"Naru-stupid ripped my book and now he won't give it back." Sasuke said to his brother with a pout.

"Naruto, can you give my brother his book back?" Itachi asked.

"NO! I want to fix it for him." Naruto said and ran off to his room and didn't come down for the rest of the day.

(Dream ended)

"What was that about?" Naruto asked out loud as he looked at the time and noticed that it was just turning four in the morning.

He looked out his window and noticed Sasuke's light was on also. As he thought about the dream he just had he thought it was funny because he never gave that book back to him. Naruto went to his closet and pulled out the box he knew it was in and laughed at the silly attempts that his six year old self tried fixing it and fixed it properly this time around. Naruto wasn't sure when he was going to give it back but he knew he wanted to. He just didn't know how he was going to. But now that he was awake he decided he wanted to go for a jog. Ironically Sasuke was thinking the same thing and they both came out their back doors at the same time and raced to the trail by their houses.

They ran for a quarter mile when they thought it would be best to go back and get ready for school. Once they got to their houses Naruto stopped Sasuke and looked at the mark he left on Sasuke's neck and how he seemed to be wearing it proudly.

Naruto bit his lip as he looked at Sasuke all drenched in sweat. The moment black eyes met his blue ones he felt like his breath was knocked away.

"We don't have to be lovers." Naruto said the words to harshly he even flinched at how he sounded.

"What?" Sasuke questioned his eyes turning darker. Sasuke was actually scared that Naruto would have nothing to do with him and he couldn't let that happen no matter what.

"I said forget about yesterday. I don't want to do that with you." Naruto said attempting to walk away.

"What the hell do you mean?" Sasuke asked pulling Naruto back.

"Lay off, we're never going to be cool again and I don't want to be. I can't even believe you fell for all that shit yesterday." Naruto said he didn't even understand why the words kept coming out but they did and he couldn't stop them.

"No." Sasuke said aggressively as his head was down to keep from looking at Naruto's eyes.

"You can't make me do any of that if I don't want too." Naruto said in a taunting tone that if Sasuke wasn't so irritated by the things he was saying he would have been able to tell that Naruto was egging him on.

"It's like your asking me to revert back to my old self that hurt you all those years ago." Sasuke said not knowing he stepped on a land mine there.

"Shut the fuck up Uchiha. You have no idea what I been through from you and your stupid ass friends." Naruto said turning around so fast Sasuke didn't even see him until Naruto was in his face.

"I didn't know that you were that much of a pussy that you would go back on a deal." Sasuke said stepping closer to Naruto.

Naruto grit his teeth because he knew he shouldn't agree but Sasuke knew exactly what buttons to press to get him to stay.

"I'm not a pussy and I don't back down." Naruto said stepping closer to him.

"Prove it," Sasuke said in a whisper but Naruto heard it.

'What does Sasuke want me to prove? That I would kiss him? What does he want? Why does he want me to push this far?' Naruto thought staring at Sasuke in his deep black eyes.

"How am I supposed to prove something? And what am I supposed to prove?" Naruto asked.

"That your not going to back out on our deal. You will stop hating me if I be your lover. What is it Naruto, you scared you'll fall in love with me?" Sasuke asked tilting his head with a cocky smirk Naruto couldn't stand.

"I wouldn't fall in love with you if you were the last person on earth." Naruto said spitefully.

"Good this is just business then so we can become friends again. I wouldn't fall in love with you either for the record." Sasuke said fighting the pain in his heart as he lied and as he heard those words fall out of Naruto's mouth.

"Good," Naruto said barely holding up a smirk.

"Good," Sasuke said looking at Naruto's lips now.

They didn't know who moved first but they landed right into each other kissing passionately and roughly. Hands in hair and groping at each other pushing each other into the trails by their house.

"Stupid bastard I hate you." Naruto mumbled between kisses.

"Same to you, I hate you so much." Sasuke mumbled pushing Naruto into a tree.

It got so much worse the words were coming out and it wasn't how they were really feeling but they knew they couldn't say what they really wanted to because of all the pain that was still there in their hearts.

Sasuke bit Naruto and Naruto bit back. At one point of time he could have sworn he saw Naruto smile at him but then he saw a sad expression just as fast. It got even more aggressive when Naruto sucked on his earlobe then slammed Sasuke into a different tree.

"Fuck," Sasuke grunted as he grinded into Naruto.

Naruto gasped but didn't stop his own hips from moving with Sasuke. He pulled Sasuke's hair into a vicious kiss that he knew they would have to stop.

"We got to stop," Naruto said pulling back only to get pushed into a tree with Sasuke kissing him harshly and nipping at his lip. "Fuck Sasuke," Naruto moaned and Sasuke loved it.

"Stop what?" Sasuke growled.

Naruto was in a daze by Sasuke's voice but something in his head pulled him back. He couldn't do this. His first time couldn't be with Sasuke. It had to be with someone he loved and loved him back just as much.

"We have to stop this right now." Naruto said panting as he pushed Sasuke away.

Sasuke bit his lip to try his best to keep himself in check but he couldn't help how much he just wanted to jump the blonde. Naruto started this and he wanted so desperately to finish it right here and now. They started walking back to their houses and both had the same thing in mind.

'How on earth am I going to control myself?' They both thought.

Naruto got ready pretty quickly after he took a shower and relieved himself. He was out to school after breakfast with his family. As he got to his car he saw Sasuke with Suigetsu and Jugo. It irritated him beyond his boiling point but he knew he couldn't say anything so he just got in his car slamming the door and speeding off.

"Wow, what's his problem? And what the fuck is on your neck?" Suigetsu asked touching Sasuke.

Sasuke whacked his arm away. "Don't touch me, and leave him be." Sasuke said in a tone that was lethal.

"Now your sticking up for him." Suigetsu said hitting Sasuke's sore point.

"Low," Sasuke said and walked to Jugo's car with them.

"Did you talk to him?" Jugo whispered to Sasuke.

"Yeah," Sasuke said.

They all got in the car and when Sasuke got to school Sasuke began to search for Naruto immediately.

"SASUKE!" Sakura called to him running up to him with Ino.

"What?" Sasuke asked still looking for Naruto.

"Wow, Sasuke someone did work on your neck." Sai said interrupting the girls and making them realize it too.

"Shit," Neji said laughing.

"Shut the fuck up you guys," Sasuke said as he continued to look for Naruto.

When he finally spotted Naruto he was with Kiba and his friends.

"So that's the Naruto everyone was talking about?" Sai asked standing next to Sasuke.

"Yeah," Sasuke mumbled.

"He doesn't look any better." Sakura grumbled.

"Still the sad pathetic weakling as always." Ino grumbled agreeing with Sakura.

Everyone aside from the girls noticed Sasuke's aura change to lethal. It seemed even Naruto knew what was going on around the girls. When he walked over to them everyone was really shocked including Sasuke.

"I heard you're the captain of the basketball team, I want to try out. When are your tryouts? If you don't accept me I guess I will be a soccer player." Naruto asked eyebrow up and smirking at Sasuke.

Naruto was shocked that Sasuke was very out there with the hickey. Sasuke bit his lip not easily noticeable but easy for Naruto and Jugo and maybe Sai to notice.

"Yes I am, tryouts are after school tomorrow and the rest of the week." Sasuke said.

"Okay thanks," Naruto said roughly pushing past the girls and Suigetsu.

Suigetsu looked like he wanted to say something but in his opinion it seemed like Naruto was waiting for a reason to fight him. But the girls did say something to him.

"Don't get all cocky your still a weakling. Not a bit smart." Ino screamed at Naruto.

Sasuke was about to say something when Naruto turned around back to the girls with the most evil smile and glint in his eye that it made everyone around Sasuke take a step back even Jugo and he was only afraid of Sasuke.

"Don't think too highly of yourself because you two sluts are just paper weight. You want to be loved by someone that will NEVER love you. And let you touch me again, I won't hit you but I sure as hell know someone who will place their hands on you. So keep the FUCK away from me before you wish you never knew me." Naruto threatened.

Ino and Sakura both took a step back closer to the guys who didn't even want to be in the situation. When Naruto got far enough away from them where he wouldn't hear them Sai spoke.

"What was that? I thought you guys said he was scary and weak." Sai said looking at Suigetsu and the girls.

"Are you even sure that is the same Naruto?" Suigetsu asked.

"That is," was all Sasuke said before he walked away with Jugo following him.

"That was extremely strange wasn't it?" Suigetsu asked Neji and Neji nodded his head.

Neji didn't bully Naruto but he knew who Naruto was. Neji came into the inner circle right after Naruto left but he never seen Naruto get like that.

"Maybe he was always like that but someone kept him in his reins. A wild beast that had a tame master but now doesn't. You girls better chill out." Neji said walking past them and going toward Sasuke.

Before Sasuke could get to class he spotted Naruto heading somewhere else so he decided to follow him. It led him straight to an empty closet. But he went in anyway, knowing it would lead to something they would have to stop soon after.

"Naruto," Sasuke started but got pulled into the empty closet roughly.

"Your stupid ass friends irritate me." Naruto grumbled and pulled Sasuke into a harsh kiss, that included biting.

"How is that my fault? I was going to say something." Sasuke said pulling Naruto closer to him.

Naruto pushed him against the wall. "Get them to leave me the fuck alone or things will get worse for them." Naruto said in a voice that kind of scared Sasuke and Sasuke knew for a fact was lethal.

"Fuck them," Sasuke mumbled.

If the lights in the closet were on he would have saw the smile he has been waiting for but to bad for him it was dark. Naruto went to Sasuke's lips and gently kissed him in what seemed like a calming matter.

"Let's get out of here before class starts." Naruto whispered.

Sasuke felt his heart leap, he didn't understand why Naruto just kissed him so gently but he liked that kiss too just as much as the rough ones.

Naruto on the other hand was reeling over the fact that he just kissed Sasuke gently.

'Damn it, I am letting my old feelings ride my emotions.' Naruto thought as they walked different ways to get to the class.

'This is going to be a long day.' Sasuke thought as he got to his seat seeing Naruto already in his seat.

Sasuke has never been more glad to have his and Naruto's name so close in the alphabet in his life because now they sit by each other in every class and he didn't have to be by annoying Sakura but he did have to be by well Naruto did actually have to be by Ino. It's a good thing all the seats are two seat desk and he is the one sitting by Naruto.

It was by third period and in the middle of class when he noticed Naruto's head went down. Less than a minute later he felt a hand slowly going up his leg.

'What is this idiot doing?' Sasuke thought as he tried to focus on the movie that was currently playing in the class.

At the moment the class was dark so everyone could watch the movie and they were currently in the back in the corner of the room so everyone didn't know what was going on between the raven and the blonde.

"I would be quiet if I was you, Sasuke." Naruto whispered seductively in Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke hated how much power Naruto possessed with how he was controlling him right now and how he has been. But it was so exhilarating to be in the middle of class doing something at risk of getting caught. Naruto went into Sasuke's pants and did all he could not to just moan right there. He started to bite his knuckles to keep his self control. Naruto was fucking with him and it was starting to really get out of hand with how far he was taking it but Sasuke couldn't deny the good feeling he was getting right now. All the suspense of getting caught by the classmates and teacher finding out was turning him on even more.

"Naruto, what was the last thing to happen in the movie? Why did Juliet's cousin fight Romeo?" Kakashi sensei asked.

"Well Romeo fought her cousin in the end because his friend Mercutio lost his temper and started fighting Tybalt to end up dead. With Romeo killing Tybalt afterwards. Tybalt saw Romeo as a rival essentially. Honestly, if you ask me the fight was completely pointless and these guys were extremely dramatic." Naruto said.

"Okay, I see you were paying attention." Kakashi sensei said turning the movie back on and going back to his book.

Sasuke was glad he wasn't called on because he was sure he wouldn't have been able to answer him with what Naruto was doing to him currently. Naruto was going to far and it was getting out of hand. Sasuke started panting in his arm putting his head down.

"Do you want to nut, Sasuke?" Naruto asked saying his name seductively.

With the close proximity made Sasuke fall out of his chair. Before anyone could see his pants open he closed them.

"Sasuke, are you okay back there?" Kakashi sensei asked.

Sasuke didn't say anything at first just looked at Naruto and saw lust in his eyes but with an evil smirk that actually irritated him.

"Sasuke? Are you okay?" Kakashi asked again breaking him out of his staring contest with Naruto.

"Yes Kakashi sensei," Sasuke said standing up and sitting back in his seat.

"Okay, the rest of the movie will be played tomorrow. Come to the front once the bell rings to get your homework. Last five minutes you have a little free time." Kakashi sensei announced.

Sasuke got up to go by Neji and Jugo to talk to them. He had to get away from Naruto right away, he couldn't believe that Naruto did that in the middle of class. Actually if he thinks back Naruto was quite the daredevil when they were kids so maybe he just changed how his courage went.

"What was going on over there during the movie?" Neji asked curiously.

"Nothing, just was a little jumpy." Sasuke lied.

"He's staring at you." Jugo said.

"He is creepy." Sai said abruptly popping up.

"Your one to talk," Sasuke said in an aggressive tone that shocked them all.

"Damn Sasuke, calm down. Your getting aggressive," Neji reasoned.

Sasuke's friends were starting to notice every time someone talked about Naruto, Sasuke started to get really aggressive. They were getting kind of frightened over the situation.

"Are you okay, Sasuke? You seem kind of off today?" Neji risked asking.

"Sorry, it's just been a long day so far." Sasuke lied.

Despite everything Naruto just continued to do his other work in the back of the class talking to no one. He heard his phone beep and knew he got a text from. He pulled his phone out to see it was from Utakata and Gaara.

(Text)

Naruto, I hope you solved it like we told you to do. -Gaara

Yeah I agree with Gaara. Let us know how it goes. Oh and speaking of which Kankuro got stuck in the toilet today. Lol. -Utakata

That was funny –Gaara

Oh my god, are you serious? You should have took a picture and sent it to me. -Naruto

Naruto ignored the other questions from his friends he knew they would notice but he didn't want to explain it over the text. Naruto laughed at the message making people in his class look at him.

Naruto, don't try to ignore are questions. We want to know what's going on. -Gaara

Not cool Naruto, just ignoring us like that. -Utakata

I'm not ignoring. I just want to talk to you guys over the computer not through text. Is that okay? -Naruto

Sure –Gaara

Yip –Utakata

But you better tell us or we will whoop your ass. -Utakata

Yeah I know –Naruto

Sasuke looked over at Naruto seeing him with a smile as he texted on his phone and that pissed him off. Everyone felt it around Sasuke but no one said anything they just looked the direction he was looking. The bell rang making Naruto put his phone away and Sasuke look away from him. They all got their papers and left the class. Sasuke tried to catch up to Naruto but he got pulled away by Suigetsu and Jugo.

"What's going on?" Suigetsu demanded.

He knew something was going on between Naruto and Sasuke but he didn't know what it was and he wanted to know. Sasuke just bit his lip and turned his head ignoring them.

"Are you going to make me find out a different way?" Suigetsu threatened.

"Nothing is going on." Sasuke stated glaring at Suigetsu.

"Sasuke, we're on your side. Just tell us what's going on. We can't help you if you don't tell us." Suigetsu said trying to reason with Sasuke.

"NOTHING IS GOING ON SO YOU DON'T NEED TO HELP ME!" Sasuke lashed out.

"You can say that all you want but the moment you realized Naruto was back you became an asshole. Considering the fact that you were already an asshole before it's worse now and it's only been a day." Suigetsu said getting irritated. "Fine, whatever Sasuke." Suigetsu said giving up and walking away.

Sasuke just sat there with Jugo in silence.

"Sasuke," Jugo said silently sitting next to him.

"I can't talk about it. I just don't want him to hate me anymore." Sasuke said quietly but he knew Jugo could hear.

"I don't think he hates you." Jugo said.

"He told me he did." Sasuke said.

"I don't believe that, not with the way he stares at you." Jugo said.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked looking toward Jugo.

"I just don't see hate when he looks at you. I see hate when he looks at Sui and the girls." Jugo said reminding Sasuke of earlier and last night when Naruto said he hated him.

Now that Sasuke had time to think about it Sasuke realized that it didn't sound the same when Naruto said he hated his friends and when he said he hated him. Naruto didn't even sound hateful when he said he hated him he sounded sad. Sasuke jumped up from his revelation and ran leaving a confused Jugo behind. He needed to find Naruto and he needed to find him now.

"You will have to explain yourself now." Sasuke said low as he ran to find Naruto.

* * *

 _ **Reviews...**_

 _ **Naruto has some explaining to do in the next chapter... But does he really? I don't know if I feel like Naruto should have to explain himself.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello everybody.**_

 ** _How is everyone? Okay let me start by saying a lot hasn't fully been disclosed with this story about why Naruto won't forgive Sasuke. And NO Naruto doesn't hate Sasuke he hates that he can't hate Sasuke no matter what he does. _**

**_I hope everyone enjoys the chapter.._**

* * *

When Sasuke finally found Naruto he shoved him into a wall and kissed him harshly.

"What is it that you really want Naruto?" Sasuke asked kissing Naruto before he could talk.

"Damn it," Sasuke uttered completely frustrated but scared to get the answer from Naruto.

He didn't know whether or not he would like the results and that's what made him mad. He didn't know how to control himself when it came to Naruto.

"What do you really think of me?" Sasuke asked stopping his assault on Naruto to find him in a lust filled daze.

"I hate you," Naruto said carelessly but pulled Sasuke into a kiss roughly and were shoving each other around kissing wildly they didn't know what was wrong with them but they knew for sure that it wasn't going to solve their pain.

What they didn't know was someone was there early along with them shocked by what he was seeing.

'Now all this made sense with how Sasuke has been to everyone when Naruto is brought up.' Neji thought running away before they noticed him. 'I will bring it up to Sasuke later.' Neji thought as he shook his head out of the stump in got in from what he just saw.

They were really kissing and it seemed to be just recent in Neji's eyes seeing how they were touching each other. Neji didn't know whether he should tell Sasuke to follow his feelings or stop what he was doing.

Naruto and Sasuke stopped the wild kissing and pushed away from each other. Sasuke turned his head away blushing from everything that happened. He just hopes no one ever catches them because he then would have a lot of explaining to do.

"Sasuke, what are we doing after basketball tryouts tomorrow?" Naruto asked like they were best friends walking toward the school exit.

"I normally hang out with Jugo and Suigetsu after basketball practice. You can come with if you want to." Sasuke offered.

"No thank you, I'd rather not." Naruto said going in the other direction to go to his locker.

Naruto just decided to go home and practice and get something to eat seeing as his whole family was going to be out for the night. Kurama would be by his girlfriend's house and his parents were on a business trip in Syria. So Naruto was going to be alone for the night.

Naruto decided he would cook after he was done with his homework only to get sidetracked to call his friends. Naruto being Naruto decided to talk to his friends about what's been happening since yesterday. Naruto made a connection to both of his friends and they both seemed extremely irritated once they popped on the computer screens.

"Hey, you guys. What's wrong?" Naruto asked feeling the tension between the two even with the computer being between them.

"I don't agree with Utakata." Gaara said.

"That's because you are a stubborn asshole." Utakata huffed.

"You won't say that to my face though." Gaara growled.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked concerned.

"It doesn't matter," they both said crossing their arms at the same time.

"So what happened when you told him Naruto?" Utakata asked.

"…" Naruto just bit his lip.

"Are you kidding me? Did you even tell him?" Gaara asked.

"I tried but then he provoked me by saying I was going back on my word. You guys know I never go back on my word." Naruto whined.

"Seriously, Naruto? Man you're so fucked. You want to be with him and your heart along with his is going to be broken. Stop this shit now." Utakata said with Gaara nodding in agreement.

"I am not in love with him and I won't fall in love with him either now can you let that go?" Naruto asked stressed out because it was really starting to irritate him.

"You can say that all you want but I don't believe you." Gaara said as Utakata nodded in agreement.

"Whatever," Naruto grumbled.

"I can't deal with both my friends being idiots so I am getting off here." Gaara said hanging up.

Utakata and Naruto both knew that they should just leave Gaara alone if he just hung up on them.

"Do you really believe you don't have feelings for the kid?" Utakata asked with sorrow in his eyes.

"I don't know," was all Naruto could say before his doorbell rang. "I don't know who this is so I will call you back okay? Try to get Gaara to come back to." Naruto said with Utakata nodding and shutting their connection off.

Naruto walked downstairs and opened the door to find Sasuke there with a plate of food. Naruto didn't realize it was rather late or that he was hungry.

"Why are you here? I can cook my own food." Naruto said moving out the way so Sasuke could come in.

"My mom made me come here to give this to you. She was worried that you would just eat cup ramen." Sasuke said walking to the kitchen with Naruto following him.

"No I was actually planning on making fish and tomato soup." Naruto said with a soft smile.

Sasuke turned to him immediately, "and you weren't going to call me?" Sasuke asked because he absolutely loved tomato soup homemade.

"How could I even have the chance to call you when you never let me cook the meal?" Naruto asked tilting his head to the side.

That made Sasuke blush at his mistake and turn away from him just setting the plate on the table.

"Well I will get going now." Sasuke stated quickly and tried to make it to the door before he got tackled by Naruto to the floor.

"Why are you trying to leave so fast? Stay for a while I'm by myself." Naruto said looking at the boy underneath him with a sad smile.

"You couldn't ask me the normal way perhaps?" Sasuke asked rolling his eyes.

"What would be the fun in that?" Naruto asked smirking.

"It would be normal." Sasuke said trying to get Naruto off his body only for their lower halves to rub against each other.

They both groaned at the contact and that made Naruto want to move away only to get held by Sasuke pulling him down into a passionate kiss.

"We got to stop this." Naruto mumbled between kisses.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted acknowledging what was said but didn't care enough to stop.

Naruto pulled Sasuke's hair making his head hit the ground, kissing rougher. It felt so good to them. That is until they heard Kurama's car and their brothers coming to the house. They ran to the kitchen pulling a tomato for Sasuke and eating his food that Sasuke brought over in mindless conversation about basketball when the brothers got in with their girlfriends.

"Hey boys," Kurama said suspiciously.

He didn't trust these two alone with each other ever since Itachi told him what happened the other night.

"What are you two doing?" Kurama asked.

"Obviously eating," Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Ita, your brother is here." Kurama called to Itachi.

Itachi and the girls came in after to see Sasuke a little disheveled and Naruto looking irritated by his brother's interference.

"Hi Naruto," Kurama's girlfriend Fumi said.

Naruto smiled, "hi Fumi, hi Ame," Naruto said to both girls.

"Hey," Ame said passively.

Ever since she met Naruto they haven't really got along and it was rather apparent. Naruto thought she was dumb and it was hard to get along with someone that only wanted to talk about puppies or makeup. Naruto just couldn't be in a conversation with her ever. Sasuke realized there was some tension in Naruto's body.

"What are you doing here, Sasuke?" Itachi asked eyes narrowing at him.

"Just hanging out, little Naru here didn't want to be alone." Sasuke said with a smirk.

Naruto didn't hesitate to kick him under the table and also grab his leg with his other hand.

"Well I'm here now, so you have nothing to fear." Kurama said going up to his brother hugging his shoulders.

"Don't touch me," Naruto said shaking him off.

"Someone is angry," Kurama mumbled.

Naruto didn't say anything just got up putting his plate in the fridge and then walking out the kitchen not telling Sasuke to stay or follow him. But seeing as Sasuke was feeling awkward he went upstairs by Naruto anyway. The moment he walked in the room he saw Naruto sitting on the bed quietly like he was thinking relatively hard.

"What are you thinking about?" Sasuke asked though he was afraid to know the answer since Naruto has been trying to back out the deal for a while now.

"I think we should stop what we're doing. If you want to do something else maybe that would be a better idea." Naruto said softly reminding Sasuke of them when they were younger to the submissive boy that did everything he wanted, that he took advantage of his kindness.

"No, I want to do what we're already doing. I can't think of something else and neither can you." Sasuke said softly walking to the bed, not before he locked Naruto's door.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke to get pushed down quickly and get engulfed in a kiss. Sasuke clearly wasn't thinking anymore or he would have realized Naruto was willing to negotiate a different way for them to be close again.

"Stop," Naruto said pushing Sasuke away.

Sasuke looked bewildered in a strange daze but couldn't stop from moving on top of Naruto to push him deeper into the bed kissing him slowly.

"Sasuke stop," Naruto mumbled between kisses.

"Last one," Sasuke said and deepened the kiss then got off Naruto to leave the room because he felt like he was going to cry.

"We can find a different way." Naruto said raising his body up before Sasuke left the room.

"Hn," was Naruto's only acknowledgement that he heard him.

Naruto laid back in his bed thinking if he was doing the right thing but then got a text from his phone.

(Text)

I know I just left abruptly but yeah I am okay with tomorrow. -Sasuke

Naruto smiled but then thought about what he said earlier about him hanging out with Suigetsu and Jugo, and then it turned into a frown.

I thought you were hanging out with Suigetsu and Jugo. -Naruto

The text reply came back immediately like Sasuke was waiting by his phone or looking at it which in this case he really was.

I will hang out with you I can hang out with them some other time. -Sasuke

Sounds good. -Naruto

Naruto shut his phone and went to his computer trying to connect to his friends again. They both answered but were still arguing with each other.

"Seriously... what are you two arguing about?" Naruto asked because it was getting annoying hearing them argue and not know why.

"He is trying to ask my sister out on a date." Gaara grumbled.

Naruto raised his eyebrows in question looking at Utakata. "You like Temari now?" Naruto asked shocked.

"You both know how much I and she get along. I just want to get to know her a little more to see if it really is something more than friendship. Naruto, do you think he's overreacting? You have an older sibling too." Utakata asked.

"I don't have a sister though. My brother can date whoever he wants too. Fumi is a sweet girl much sweeter and could do better than him. He is a sadist. But I don't know... maybe it's a little weird for you to like your best friend's sibling." Naruto said not wanting to sound discouraging.

"EXACTLY!" Gaara screamed out.

"Shut up," Utakata grumbled.

"But he also wants to see if it's something more so why not let him see where his feelings lead him?" Naruto asked looking at Gaara.

"Ahhh... fine. I don't want you to hurt her or I will suffocate you." Gaara agreed.

"Thanks, thank you Naruto. So who was at the door?" Utakata asked.

"Sasuke was, don't worry I didn't do anything. Well yeah I did but I stopped and told him I think we should think of a different way to get along. He agreed but it didn't seem to register at first like he wasn't even with me. He only focused on kissing me." Naruto said.

"So he wanted to kiss you?" Gaara questioned.

Naruto just nodded his head and turned his head because he started blushing remembering what Sasuke had said to him.

"Why are you blushing?" Utakata asked.

Gaara looked at him with a weird glint in his eyes.

"What happened?" Gaara asked.

"The last time he kissed me and I was telling him to stop he told me 'last kiss'." Naruto said turning his head away to hear that his phone buzzed. "Give me a second," Naruto said getting up to get his phone.

(Text)

Goodnight idiot. -Sasuke

Naruto smiled as he walked up to his computer for them to see him smiling at his phone.

"Who is that?" Utakata asked.

Naruto looked up with a small smile on his face but put his phone in his pocket ignoring the question to ask what his plan was to ask Temari out. They talked for about another hour before they got off to go to sleep. The moment Naruto was going to fall asleep he heard a basketball on the court behind his house. He decided to go out there and play a little bit.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked walking out his back door. "I thought you went to sleep." Naruto said.

"I tried but I had too much energy so I came out here to play." Sasuke said stopping and passing the ball to Naruto.

"Want to play one on one?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke nodded his head and they started to play. Naruto won by four shots by the end of their game and they were both worn out to say the least.

Naruto just stared at Sasuke thinking about how sweaty he got him and how he wanted to do more but shook his head to shake the thoughts away. He had to get out of here before he did something stupid. He stood up readying to go back in the house when Sasuke stood too.

"It was fun playing with you again." Sasuke said with a sad smile.

"Maybe we can do this again tomorrow." Naruto said turning away from Sasuke.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist, "are you really going to try to make our... friendship work without being secret lovers?" Sasuke asked the question he wanted to ask all night.

"Yeah," Naruto said looking at his wrist Sasuke was holding and pulled it away slowly.

He had to get away before he really did do something he was going to regret. But it was too late because Sasuke already pulled him back in and gave him a slow but sure kiss of what seemed to tell Naruto everything he needed to know. But with all Naruto's strength he pulled away and ran to his room.

"I got to stay stronger." Naruto said and walked to his bed to fall asleep.

Naruto came to school rather early wanted to dodge all the crowd as he walked to his locker the halls started to get a bit more crowded as everyone started to come to school.

"HEY Naruto man," Kiba said walking up to Naruto.

Kiba and Shino were always together and they were really trying to recruit Naruto to join soccer.

"Hey guys," Naruto said with a small smile as took stuff out his locker.

"Have you decided if you will join us on the soccer team?" Kiba asked excited.

"I haven't, give me until after tryouts to give you an answer." Naruto said closing his locker and turning to the other two.

"Alright just let us know by the end of the week then." Kiba said turning with a smile.

Shino on the other hand didn't follow just stood there staring at Naruto. Naruto remembered very little about the people in his class that weren't assholes or bitches. If you were neither than he had no problem with you.

"Are you really the Naruto that was bullied in elementary and middle?" Shino asked.

"Yeah, just don't tell too many people." Naruto said with a smile that was when Naruto's phone started vibrating. "Hey, I got let you go to take this call so we can talk later right?" Naruto said to Shino as he looked at his phone.

"Sure," Shino said and walked away.

(Phone Call)

"What's up?" Naruto asked.

"Hey brat, I will be down there in about a week if you want to hang out with me and your grandma." Jiraiya said knowing Naruto would want to.

"Sounds great, but I'm at school so I will talk to you when I get out of here." Naruto said as he tried to dodge people in the hallway.

"Alright brat, be good love ya." Jiraiya said.

"Love ya," Naruto said hanging up only to run into Jugo and Suigetsu before he could get to class.

"My bad, I wasn't paying attention." Naruto said to Jugo thoroughly ignoring Suigetsu which made Suigetsu bristle.

"It's okay, I wasn't paying attention either." Jugo said making Naruto smile nodding his head and continuing to walk away.

Sasuke walked up to them right after that.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked gesturing to Naruto.

"We were heading toward you before class and he was on the phone so he wasn't paying attention and ran into me. He apologized and walked away." Jugo summarized.

"Oh," Sasuke mumbled.

"He didn't say anything about you that's for sure." Suigetsu said getting a glare and a shove from Sasuke.

"Why do you keep on testing his patience?" Jugo asked.

"Because I feel something is wrong with this picture." Suigetsu said leaving Jugo to walk to his own class.

Neji didn't sit anywhere near Naruto and Sasuke. He sat near the front so when he saw Sasuke come in him called him over to him.

"I need to talk to you after school before you leave. I know you probably have other things to do but it's important." Neji said and Sasuke nod.

Sasuke didn't know what it was but he was going to find out what seem to be troubling his friend. Naruto went to sit by Naruto to have Naruto not even notice he sat down. It seemed Naruto was in deep thought and nothing could pull him out of it. It was weird Naruto was always a thinker but this honestly seemed different to Sasuke. Naruto seemed to be in a daze basically the whole day. But no one said anything just left him be.

"Well, here we are again with tryouts once again. I'm sure you know who was appointed captain by the previous captain last year. He will be doing your drills and seeing if you're fit to be on this basketball team. We only want the best and if you aren't the best get yourself better for next year." The coach said but Naruto barely heard a word of it.

"Alright, first we're going to set you up into pairs of two to see who can work the ball with one person." Sasuke said.

"Troublesome," a boy next to Naruto grumbled.

"That's true," Naruto countered.

The said boy looked at Naruto kind of shocked that he heard him and another thing in his eyes that Naruto couldn't really recognize.

"Pair up with whomever. We will test your ability and you teamwork." Sasuke said with the clipboard in his hands.

"You want to be my partner?" Naruto asked tilting his head.

"Sure, Shikamaru." Shikamaru said with his hand out to shake his hand.

"Naruto," Naruto said shaking his hand.

"It's good to see you finally came back after so long." Shikamaru said.

"Nara?" Naruto said leaning closer to Shikamaru making a certain person angry.

"Yeah, Uzumaki. We haven't talked in a long time." Shikamaru said looking at the ceiling.

"Yeah, how have you been? I talked to Aburame earlier too." Naruto said.

"I've been good; Choji isn't in this school anymore. He went to a school for being an apprentice as a chef." Shikamaru said.

Shikamaru and Naruto weren't really friends when they were kids but if you saw Naruto you would tend to see Shikamaru nearby with Choji. They just always talked and played around. Shikamaru never got involved nor did he know much about the bullying because they never did it when he was around but Naruto never told him. When he found out that something like that was happening Shikamaru was actually mad that Naruto never said anything about it.

"That's good, does he work?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, at his family's restaurant." Shikamaru said looking at Naruto. "We should hang out sometime." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah we should." Naruto said with a smile.

"How about today after practice? We can go check out Choji's food." Shikamaru suggested.

"Sounds good, I have to tell someone I won't be hanging out with them then but it should be fine." Naruto said.

"If you have plans we can always hang out some other time." Shikamaru said.

"No, it's fine." Naruto said.

"Nara, Uzumaki, you're up." Sasuke called out to them.

At the end of the little practice Shikamaru and Naruto were still talking.

"Never thought you would be any good at basketball or want to play for that matter." Naruto said as he put his clothes in his gym locker.

"Yeah, it got boring when you left and then Choji left." Shikamaru said.

"You really are good. When did you learn?" Naruto asked.

"I would say a year after you left because shortly Choji left. It was boring all the time so I started basketball." Shikamaru said with a smirk.

"Well good for you, so are we still going to hang out?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I will meet you outside. I don't have my car today. Do you?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, I have my car just wait by the front exit and I will be there." Naruto said making Shikamaru nod and leave.

"So, you're going to hang out with him?" Sasuke asked Naruto as he walked up to him.

"Yeah, so we can hang out later after I get back?" Naruto whispered.

"Yeah I guess." Sasuke muttered and walked away wanting to kiss Naruto but walked away instead.

The moment Naruto left it was only Neji and Sasuke in the locker room. It was silent for a few minutes with them just staring at each other.

"I saw you guys." Neji said abruptly before Sasuke had the chance to ask what he was talking about Neji continued. "I saw you and Naruto yesterday kissing." Neji said.

If Sasuke's face could go paler it did at that moment. Shock was evident on his face.

"Don't get me wrong I won't say anything if you don't want me to but I just wanted to know what was going on." Neji said.

"It's not what you think." Sasuke mumbled.

Oh? And what is it that I think, Sasuke?" Neji asked.

"We aren't dating." Sasuke said honestly.

"Then what are you guys doing? What are you guys then? Because from what I saw there was a lot of passion between the two of you." Neji questioned confused.

Sasuke sighed shaking his head and coming to sit down across from Neji. He knew he was going to have to explain the past and he knew it would have to happen sometime soon just didn't know when.

"So... you know when Naruto used to be around he got bullied. By some people more than others." Sasuke started with Neji nodding his head.

Neji never did understand why Naruto was bullied. He was rich and smart. It was rare to have a rich smart kid getting bullied but then again he was smaller than them for his age and he didn't speak up very often. People even used to think he cheated off Sasuke with their homework and that rumor alone made him lose his credibility of being intelligent. So the only thing was left with him was him being rich. It was sad and Neji even said he wouldn't be a part of it. But he didn't really know what was worse being the bully or being the bystander. He didn't know Naruto personally so he never did anything.

"Yeah I heard that's why he moved away." Neji said.

"Well his parents decided to send him away to his grandparents' house in three villages over that takes three days to get there. Naruto and I used to be secret friends. Whenever I came home we used to hang out and we were actually cool." Sasuke said stopping.

"But you never were his friend when you were at school because you hung out with the people that bullied him. Wait... you bullied your own friend." Neji said shocked his eyes widen with sorrow for Naruto.

Sasuke bit his lip. He knew it was bad and he couldn't help but feel bad but that didn't change the fact on what he did to Naruto. He just ignored everything and even insulted Naruto. He was the reason Naruto was rumored to cheating off his homework. What can he say he wanted to be popular when he was a kid but that was inexcusable now?

"Yeah," Sasuke whispered.

"Okay, but how does that relate to you two kissing in the hallway?" Neji asked.

"Well the first day of school I went to talk to him and he told me he hated me and all my friends. I just wanted him to forgive me so I said I would do anything to get his friendship back. Can you blame me? I was wrong and I know that but he won't forgive me easily like he used to. I told him I would do anything to become his friend again and he said to be his secret lover." Sasuke said stopping to catch his breath.

"Okay, so your secret lovers then?" Neji asked thinking his friend was definitely an idiot.

"No, he wanted to stop that yesterday so now we're just trying something else." Sasuke said rolling his eyes and his head fell defeated.

"You really like him don't you?" Neji asked.

"Yeah, he was my first real friend. He knew everything about me and understood me better than anyone ever had and I fucked it up." Sasuke said sadly.

"I wasn't meaning you like him as a friend I was meaning 'like like'." Neji said doing quotation marks.

"No, why would you think that? I'm just trying to get my friend back." Sasuke said in complete denial.

"It didn't seem like it to me." Neji said. "Even when we were in the gym or in the locker room you didn't like that he was completely ignoring you in favor of talking to Nara. You were jealous and even the other day you were glaring that Naruto was smiling at something from his phone." Neji said.

"I am not jealous of anyone." Sasuke said standing up and walking to the bathroom.

"Okay, okay," Neji mumbled.

Neji knew he would have a problem getting Sasuke to admit his feelings but he was sure now that Sasuke would be thinking about it, since it was already said.

"Choji, your cooking is amazing." Naruto said with a genuine smile.

"Thanks Naruto, I didn't even know you were back in the village." Choji said sitting next to Shikamaru.

"I'm glad you came back." Shikamaru said.

"HEY! Is that you Naruto?" Kiba said running up to the three.

"Hey," Naruto said scooting over.

"Inuzuka, Aburame," Shikamaru head nodded the both of them.

"Shin, how are you?" Choji said in a friendly tone.

"Good, what about you?" Shino asked sitting next to Kiba.

"I have been just dandy. I can't believe you all go to school together. But hi my name is Choji." Choji said to Kiba.

"Hi my name is Kiba Inuzuka." Kiba said shaking Choji's hand.

"Inuzuka, how did you meet Naruto if you're in my class?" Shikamaru asked.

"Oh I met him the first day. He caught a ball like a pro." Kiba said excited.

"Ever since then he has been trying to recruit me." Naruto said with a funny smile.

"I have," Kiba said nodding his head. "You should have saw how he caught the ball that was about to hit his face." Kiba said laughing.

"That would have been your ass if I did get hit." Naruto said joking around with Kiba.

"Haha... I still wish you would join we could really use you." Kiba said before he ordered his food.

"Too bad, Uchiha is for sure going to pick Naruto on the team if he doesn't he is just being a dick. Naruto is better than some of the players already there." Shikamaru said.

Naruto had to laugh, "You're good to Shikamaru." Naruto said then his phone started ringing.

Once he looked at his phone he noticed his best friends calling and he knew he had to answer.

"I got to take this call." Naruto said standing up and walking outside.

(Phone Call)

"Hello," Naruto answered.

"I am so pissed at him I want to beat his ass." Gaara said.

"I don't know why you're mad at me. I was respectful and we both decided it would be best to be friends. Naruto he is seriously overreacting." Utakata said.

"YOU KISSED HER!" Gaara screamed.

Naruto took the phone off his ear because their arguing was hurting his ears.

"Stop arguing you two. It's giving me a headache. I think it was good that you got it out the way to know you guys are good as friends. Gaara calm down and let me tell you both what I think. I think Utakata was trying to understand his feelings better and you can't blame him for the kiss alone because your sister did take part in it." Naruto said making them both calm down.

"Fine, sorry that I overreacted." Gaara said.

"I'm sorry too; I should have never kissed her. I should have thought more about how you feel in the situation." Utakata said in understanding.

"Good job you guys." Naruto said.

"How was your day?" Gaara asked Naruto.

"Well right now I am with a couple of people I used to know." Naruto said.

"Okay, then we will let you go then. Have fun okay just not too much fun without us." Utakata said.

"Now how would that be possible?" Naruto said chuckling.

"Later," Gaara and Utakata said and they hung up.

(Phone Call Over)

Naruto slid the phone back in his pocket and walked back into the restaurant. When they were all done joking around and talking Naruto took Shikamaru home and then went home himself to see Sasuke already playing outside.

"Welcome back," Sasuke said as he walked back to Naruto's car. "Want to play a one on one?" Sasuke asked with a smirk throwing the ball at Naruto.

Naruto caught it with ease and twirled it around his fingers.

"Sure, give me ten minutes and I will be out here." Naruto said tossing the ball back to Sasuke and heading to the front door.

Naruto didn't know what was going on past getting to his room. That was until he started hearing his brother arguing with someone that Naruto used to remember and that no one knew bullied him. Hidan... the worst of them all. Hidan is Suigetsu's older cousin. They both have bad personalities. Kurama was still arguing and it sounded like a fight was about to break out until Naruto found himself walking into the living to see his brother and being held back by Itachi and Hidan being held by Kakuzu.

"You piece of shit you can get the fuck out my house." Kurama yelled.

"Gladly," Hidan said shaking Kakuzu off him brushing past Naruto roughly.

He once told Sasuke that he got hit once by Hidan. He didn't know if Sasuke told anyone or not but it didn't seem like it since his brother stayed friends with the tormentor. Naruto knew one thing for sure was that his brother wouldn't let anyone hurt him if he was around. Naruto walked away from the living room and ran to his own room not wanting to be around anyone anymore. Seeing him brought a lot of past memories that he didn't like back.

Sasuke didn't know Hidan was in Naruto's house until Hidan came out screaming about Kurama being on bullshit. When he noticed he was there and that Naruto just walked into the house he ran to the front straight inside Naruto's house and up the stairs straight to Naruto's room to see him on the floor breathing hard.

"Shit Naruto," Sasuke said shutting the door and locking it so no one could come in. "Naruto, you have to relax." Sasuke whispered only to get whacked away from him.

"Don't touch me," Naruto said but he didn't seem fully aware who it was.

"Naruto it's me, Sasuke." Sasuke said grabbing Naruto by his cheeks and gently kissed him.

Naruto seemed to calm after finding out who it was but didn't pull away.

"Are you okay now?" Sasuke asked pulling away but kept their faces close together.

"Yeah, thanks." Naruto said and pulled Sasuke into another kiss.

'Maybe we can stay secret lovers.' They both thought and both secretly wanting more than that.

If only one could get past his guilt and the other could get past his denial stage then they would be better off.

* * *

 _ **Reviews..**_

 _ **Naruto does care a lot about Sasuke he just isn't ready to let him back in like they use too. I let a little bit of the past open up in this chapter along with Neji finding out. Let me know what you think.**_

 _ **Next Chapter is going to have a few difficult points of the past being brought up just to let you all know and Naruto will be showing his hate for Suigetsu in particular.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **I am getting this story done faster than I thought to be honest. I enjoy writing all my stories... well not all the time. But I did it and am doing it.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter..**_

* * *

The basketball tryouts were all last week and the following week they were planning to put the results on who made it on the team on the following Friday, which happened to be today. The week went by quickly and currently Shikamaru and Naruto were with Kiba and Shino to see the results on who got into the basketball team. They saw both their names on the list and were happy. Naruto has been hanging out with Shino, Kiba, and Shikamaru since the first day of basketball practice, they have a lot of fun together. Naruto found himself in intelligent conversations with Shikamaru, weird conversations with Shino about his bug collections, and always play fighting with Kiba and his dog at times.

Sakura and Ino were with Sasuke staring at everyone who was looking at the results of who got in the basketball team. They didn't understand why Naruto was on the team.

"I bet he didn't even know how to play and his parents just paid the coach to get him on the team." Sakura said talking about Naruto.

"Yeah, no way could he be good enough to play on the team with Sasuke." Ino said.

"Would you two shut up? He can play, you don't know anything so talk what you know." Sasuke said glaring at both of the girls in irritation and just walked away.

Sasuke didn't understand why he has been getting so irritated lately, maybe because Naruto hasn't really had any time for him. He has been hanging out with other people, leaving Sasuke forgotten. It was so frustrating. Sasuke was already gone when Suigetsu walked up to the sheet to see who all made it and scoffed when he saw Naruto's name.

That irritated Naruto beyond belief.

"You have something to say?" Naruto said stepping forward.

"No, why would I say anything to you?" Suigetsu asked with a laugh.

"Sui, stop starting shit and come on." Neji said knowing how Sasuke felt even if he didn't.

Neji was only here because he knew what Suigetsu was planning and wanted to stop it. Naruto was about to step forward but Shikamaru grabbed his arm.

"Bet you won't even play. Sympathy got you the spot so don't get cocky." Suigetsu said walking past the four.

Neji genuinely looked sorry for Naruto.

"Sympathy won't stop me from taking your spot because we all know your not a better player than Sasuke. And I know I am a better player than Sasuke. So hold on tight to your spot or I will take it." Naruto said walking and roughly pushing past almost making Suigetsu fall.

Shikamaru walked after him followed by Shino and Kiba. Kiba was slightly confused and didn't really understand what just happened.

"What was that about?" Kiba asked curiously.

"Just handling a bully." Naruto said with confidence hiding the irritation he felt.

Naruto absolutely hated Suigetsu and Hidan the most out of all of them. He didn't like Sakura or Ino either. Naruto planned to get them back nothing was going to stop him. But at least at the moment he could tolerate Sakura and Ino. Suigetsu was another story though he hated him and wanted to make him pay no matter what.

Since Naruto and the others weren't in the same class he had to say later until he saw them at lunch or after school. When he walking to class he realized he was walking into a confession. It was Sasuke and a girl Naruto didn't know. The girl was pretty and all but he didn't like her trying to get with Sasuke. He knew he shouldn't feel the way he was feeling but he couldn't help it and that irritated him.

"I like you and I would like to go on a date with you, so will you go?" The girl said with hopeful eyes.

Naruto normally isn't mean by nature but Naruto really wanted Sasuke to reject the girl harshly so she would go away and honestly he actually expected it but instead it was gentle.

"No thank you," Sasuke said and attempted to walk into the class only for that girl to pull him back.

Naruto was going to walk away so he didn't have to see the desperate act from this girl but didn't get to in time because Sasuke's pleading eyes looked at him asking for help.

'Help me,' Sasuke mouthed to him.

"If you give me a chance I know you will like me like I like you just give me a chance please Sasuke." The girl pleaded.

Naruto sighed and walked over to the two not really liking that he had to destroy a girls dreams rather quickly because they only had a minute before having to enter the class. He grabbed the hand that was holding Sasuke's wrist and gently pulled the girl off Sasuke to Sasuke's relief.

"Did you really think that would work?" Naruto asked shocking the girl and Sasuke. "If you act obsessed then of course you will get shot down." Naruto said not really liking the fact that he was doing this.

"I just want him to go on one date with me to at least get to know me." The girl said gently.

"If he doesn't know you, what makes you think he would want to go on a date with you? It seems rather dumb to say you like someone and they know nothing about you. I bet he doesn't even know your name." Naruto said only making eye contact with the girl but he felt the glare from Sasuke.

The girl looked toward Sasuke with expecting eyes like he would know the name.

"I honestly don't know." Sasuke said looking away from the girl actually feeling bad.

"See, he's a bastard." Naruto said giving the girl a smile that seemed to brighten the girl up. "Now find yourself a guy that will notice you. Your to pretty to be asking guys out anyway. Let them come to you," Naruto said turning away from the girl to walk toward the class.

But before he got in the class the girl hugged him and said thank you running away. Naruto smiled and Sasuke was right behind him with a glare of irritation. When they got to the back for their seats Ino was glaring at Naruto for some unknown reason Naruto didn't care about.

"Why did you bust me out to that girl?" Sasuke whispered.

"Because it was true and that set it up so she would never come and ask you out again, right?" Naruto said his eyebrow lifting.

"I guess, but you made me seem like a douche. And that girl is a class rep." Sasuke said setting his head on the table.

"Hah, you really are a bastard." Naruto said chuckling looking down at Sasuke.

Sasuke just glared at Naruto but couldn't help but smile seeing Naruto laughing like he used to.

"And then the bastard smiles." Naruto leant down to whisper in his ear making Sasuke blush and cover his face before anyone could see.

Ino was watching them but couldn't hear what they were saying and couldn't see Sasuke's face. The class went relatively fast and lunch time came. Sasuke wanted to eat lunch with Naruto but was pulled away by Suigetsu who was glaring at Naruto for Naruto to just shrug him off like he was nothing at all. Naruto went to the lunch room and saw Shikamaru, Shino, and Kiba all sitting together with a small group of other people.

"Hey guys, is it okay if I eat with you?" Naruto asked immediately getting a seat next to Shikamaru. "Thanks, I thought I was going to have to eat alone again." Naruto grumbled.

"Where have you been eating since you got here?" Kiba asked, Shikamaru and Shino were wondering the same thing.

"I mostly ate alone on the roof, the garden, and my class. I don't really talk to anyone in my class so it always leaves me by myself." Naruto said.

"Aren't you in class 2A? How are you ever alone? Class for smart kids." Kiba grunted.

Naruto smiled because Kiba barely knew anything about his past and it was obvious as day when the brunette talked to him.

"Yeah they don't talk to me very much. A lot of people here went to school with me... previously. They got a bad impression of me." Naruto said still with a smile on his face.

"Yeah they thought you cheated off of Uchiha." Shino grumbled breaking the smile off Naruto's face making it somber.

"They thought you cheated. Damn that sucks. Oh well new year right?" Kiba said with an encouraging smile that made Naruto get his smile back.

"Yeah there was a lot but it's over now." Naruto said making all three boys think there was something more to happen.

"Well Naruto, I want to introduce you to some of are friends." Kiba said pulling Hinata and Lee. "This is Hinata and this is Lee. He's a bit enthusiastic but he's a good guy." Kiba said.

"THANKS KIBA! YOU'RE A GOOD GUY TOO!" Lee screamed.

Naruto pulled back not used to this type of loud person and he was a bit creeped out by his eyebrows.

"NEJI!" Lee screamed getting up from his seat and running toward the group coming in.

"A bit?" Naruto questioned turning around to see where he ran off to and also because he knew that name.

"Neji is Hinata's cousin and Lee's best friend. Lee just doesn't hang out with all the others. Uchiha seems to not be able to tolerate him to much because he's loud." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah I can see that," Naruto said.

Naruto was watching the scene in front of him where Neji was talking to Lee and Lee seemed to be just as enthusiastic as he was over by them. Naruto caught Sasuke looking at him making eye contact with him, only breaking out of it when he noticed Neji coming toward them. When Neji got to the table with an enthusiastic Lee behind him.

"Hey Hinata, I hope he isn't driving you crazy." Neji said only talking to Hinata.

"no... Lee is okay." Hinata whispered.

"That's good," Neji said turning to look at Naruto. "I didn't get to congratulate both of earlier for making the team. Welcome, my name is Neji." Neji said holding his hand out to shake Naruto's hand.

Naruto took it not really seeing a problem with getting along with another person.

"Naruto, and thanks. Shikamaru and I plan to rock the court when we get put on the court." Naruto said with a smile elbowing Shikamaru in the gut to get a mumble saying troublesome.

"I look forward to it." Neji said with a real smile. "I will catch you two at practice than. Kiba don't hit on my cousin or I will cut off your toes." Neji said and leisurely walked away.

Naruto watched Kiba go wide-eyed and couldn't help but laugh.

"He may be nice but he seems to be very protective. I am nothing like that with my cousin." Naruto said with a chuckle.

"Cousin? Uzumaki? Karin? That's your cousin?" Kiba asked with Naruto nodding his head at him. "Oh god, I feel bad for you. She is always with that group when she is here. Hanging all on Uchiha, it's pitiful." Kiba said.

"I don't care what she does." Naruto said looking over his shoulder to see Sasuke glancing at him.

"Suigetsu and her always argues leaving him with bruises all the time." Shino said chuckling.

"Good, that bastard deserves everything he gets." Naruto said looking back at them.

"If you don't mind me asking because everyone out of the four of us knows something I don't and it kind of bothers me. Do you mind telling me what is your beef with dude and his beef with you?" Kiba asked.

Naruto understood why, no one wanted to be left out. Naruto sighed and started to talk about the past and how him and Suigetsu would never get along that they have a better chance of a lion walking into the school opening the doors on its own than for him to talk to Suigetsu.

"That is a weird ass analogy, but I at least get why you don't like him. I don't get why he don't like you though. It seems rather stupid." Kiba said.

Of course Naruto didn't tell him much only the shit other people knew about the situations in the past. He left Sasuke out of it though not wanting people to know to much about his involvement seeing as he has been seen talking to Sasuke.

"We got to get going." Shino said with the bell ringing.

Naruto walked by himself in the opposite direction of his friends because he had gym after lunch. Thankfully Suigetsu had no classes with him or he would want to be switched. Naruto got to the locker room before everyone so no one knew he was in the stalls getting dressed.

"Neji," Sasuke called.

"What?" Neji questioned.

"You didn't say anything about it, did you?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto questioned what they were talking about.

"No Sasuke," Neji said pulling his clothes out his locker.

"What did he not say to anyone? Was it about your penis?" Sai said interrupting their conversation.

"Shut the hell up Sai." Sasuke said huffing walking away.

Naruto walked out the stall with his clothes already on looking at them and putting his stuff in his locker. Neji looked at Sasuke and Sasuke went wide-eyed glad that he didn't say what they were talking about. He didn't want Naruto to know that Neji knows about the situation that had happened before. Sasuke and Naruto haven't done anything since that day when he was hyperventilating from seeing Hidan.

"Hey Uzumaki, what is the size of your penis?" Sai asked.

"What?" Naruto asked shocked.

Sasuke wanted to punch his friend in the face.

"What size is your penis?" Sai asked again.

Jugo walked in at that moment and then walked up to Sai pulling him by his shirt collar dragging him to his locker.

"Don't mind him, he's a pervert." Jugo said smiling.

"Okay..." Naruto said not wanting to be in the locker room anymore.

Sasuke got dressed fast and went after Naruto.

"Hey," Sasuke said walking up to Naruto.

"HELLO BOYS! SINCE YOU'RE THE FIRST TWO TO COME OUT THE LOCKER ROOM YOU WILL BE PARTNERED!" Gai sensei screamed.

"Okay," Naruto said and glanced at Sasuke.

Sasuke was glad he hurried up with getting out the locker room quickly.

"EVERYBODY PAIR UP WITH THE PERSON WHO COMES OUT THE LOCKER ROOM NEXT TO YOU." Gai sensei said and everyone did as he said. "WE will be playing badminton against each other." Gai said quieting down.

"Haha," Naruto chuckled quietly his hand brushing against Sasuke's.

He didn't notice that he did it but when Sasuke brushed his back he noticed. But before anything could happen Gai sensei was throwing the supplies out to everyone. First team they got was Neji and Sai.

"Neji, let's crush the little penises." Sai said.

Naruto didn't say anything just started the game. By the end of the game Neji was purely pissed off seeing as he was a competitive person and Sai talked all that shit like he could play.

"Oh yeah, speaking of players being bitter... tell Suigetsu to leave me alone." Naruto said while serving.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked.

"He said I only am on the team because of sympathy from the past." Naruto said cringing.

They were tossing it back and forth while talking. Neji and Jugo were watching the two have their conversation. They couldn't hear what was being said but Neji knew it was about Suigetsu.

"Why does it matter what he says? You know, you know how to play. Who cares what he says." Sasuke said wanting to stop only to hit the shuttlecock back over the net.

Naruto was irritated but put a fake smile on his face.

"I am telling you because you want to be my friend but your not reining in your stupid follower." Naruto said aggressively.

Sasuke growled at that comment. "I can't control what he does when I'm not around Naruto. I will say something to him if you want me to." Sasuke said through grit teeth.

"Nah... it's not like it matters." Naruto said hitting the shuttlecock way to hard to the other side.

"That's it, what is it that you want from me? Do you want me to talk to him and tell him to leave you alone? Or what?" Sasuke said throwing his racquet down.

"Do whatever you want." Naruto said not sure whether he should set his racquet down or not.

"Are you two okay?" Gai sensei asked.

"No," Sasuke said at the same time Naruto was saying yes. "No, we're not okay. Do you think we can talk in the locker room really quick?" Sasuke asked and Gai motioned for them to go ahead.

Sasuke didn't hesitate pulling Naruto toward the locker room leaving a very shocked class. Jugo, Neji, Sai, Sakura, and Ino were all in their class so they couldn't believe what was happening. Well Neji could but he didn't say anything just leaving it be.

"Gai sensei, who are we going to play against?" The other team asked.

"ME!" Gai said running and picking up a racquet.

They just shrugged their shoulders and started playing with him.

"What the hell is your problem?" Sasuke asked shoving Naruto into a bathroom stall.

"I am sick of your friends talking shit to me and you not doing anything about it. I brought it up to you so I wouldn't do anything but I guess I can't count on you. I don't know why I thought I could..." Naruto said.

Sasuke didn't like that Naruto was making him into the bad guy but I guess he was the bad guy in the past.

"You don't even know what I say to them when your not around. I stick up for you all the time. What he says when I'm not there is not my fault. I was just saying you know what he says is bullshit yet you let it affect you." Sasuke said just as aggressive as Naruto but he kept pushing Naruto back.

Naruto knew Sasuke was right but he didn't want to admit it. He knew nothing of what Sasuke said when he wasn't around. It was obvious that his friends really do their own thing when Neji came to him earlier.

"What is the real problem?" Sasuke whispered face to face to Naruto.

"I am just sick of him." Naruto said looking pure evil.

"Do you really want me to say something in front of you?" Sasuke asked moving closer to Naruto rubbing his hand on his cheek.

"Do what you want." Naruto whispered letting the hand rub his cheek.

"But I want to know what you want." Sasuke whispered getting closer to Naruto.

"Nothing," Naruto whispered, Sasuke's breath across his lips.

They were about to kiss each other when the locker room door opened.

"SASUKE! NARUTO!" It was Gai calling them back to class.

"Coming," Sasuke said loud enough for Gai to hear and leave the locker room again with a okay.

They were still close to each other not making eye contact only looking at each other's lips.

"We should go," Naruto whispered.

"Yeah," Sasuke said breathing a deep breath as he pulled away without kissing Naruto.

Sasuke left out the stall before Naruto leaving Naruto in there with his own thoughts. Sasuke also needed to get his own thoughts sorted out. He didn't know what was worse someone coming in and stopping the kiss from happening or him trying to kiss him even though he said he was going to try and be friends. Sasuke did breathing exercises before leaving the locker room. Naruto hit his head against the stall door slowing his breathing down. When he finally got back out to the gym everyone was cleaning up readying to go to the next class.

While the boys were in school their brothers were at Naruto's house talking about what was going on with their brothers.

"What do you think we should do about them?" Kurama asked putting his head on the table.

"I want to say let them figure it out on their own but this might get a little worse than we think. We should nip it in the butt before they get to caught up." Itachi said.

"How though?" Kurama asked.

"We can keep them away from each other." Itachi suggested.

"That will be another full time job that we don't have time for." Kurama said.

"How about we tell our parents?" Itachi asked.

"Are you nuts? My brother would kill us with the amount of dirt he has on me and you. All the things he knows about what we did when we were younger." Kurama said scared.

"We're older now, they can't punish us." Itachi said bewildered by his best friend.

"So you want Naruto to tell your parents that one time you left Sasuke locked in the basement for four and half hours while we were upstairs partying." Kurama said reminding Itachi of his sadistic streak.

"Okay maybe not telling our parents. Don't want that one slipping out to anyone." Itachi said.

(Back with Naruto and Sasuke)

"Damn it," Suigetsu grumbled as he tried to get the ball from Naruto who kept dodging him and passing the ball to Shikamaru.

"OKAY EVERYONE PRACTICE IS OVER!" Their coach screamed.

Naruto tossed the ball into the basket where all the other balls were and grabbed his towel by the benches. The coach was already gone so no one would get in trouble for slacking off on cleaning.

Suigetsu was so irritated that he just threw the ball at Naruto straight at his back. Sasuke saw this and saw that Naruto was about to charge Suigetsu and Suigetsu was the same. Neji was the one to grab Suigetsu and Sasuke got in front of Naruto quickly.

"Suigetsu, Stop this shit. Your starting unnecessary problems." Sasuke said aggressively as he was holding Naruto.

Naruto was still trying to go at Suigetsu but had Shikamaru holding his arm back too.

"Weak pathetic player, of course he would start shit. The only way for you to stay a player is for me to get kicked off, huh." Naruto said for everyone to hear.

"You want to say that again?" Suigetsu said but Jugo got in the way not letting them fight.

"Stop it Sui," Jugo said grabbing by his jersey and pulling him to the locker room.

Everyone disbanded aside from Naruto and Sasuke who just stayed on the court.

"I fucking hate him," Naruto said putting his head on Sasuke's shoulder.

No one was around but Sasuke was still being cautious.

"I know, I don't know what the hell his problem is. But I did say something for you." Sasuke said looking at Naruto.

"Yeah you did, do you want a cookie for it?" Naruto asked looking up at him taking his head off his shoulder.

"Depends on what kind of cookie." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Naughty Sasu," Naruto said smacking his hand and walking toward the locker room.

Sasuke shook his head at the action and followed Naruto who waited by the door for him. Sasuke went in first just in case Suigetsu planned anything. He was already gone with Jugo by the time they got in there though so it was all good. There was only three people in there when they came in the locker room. One was Shikamaru, Neji, and Sai who thought everything was funny that is until Kiba came in the locker room with Shino looking for Shikamaru and Naruto.

"Naru, Shika, are you coming?" Kiba asked.

"Coming where?" Naruto asked.

"To my house, it's Friday I figured we could hang out at my house." Kiba said. "Oh and Choji can come too." Kiba said looking at Shikamaru.

"Sorry guys I can't today. My grandparents are coming to visit me so I have to go straight home. But we can hang out sometime this weekend if they let me out the house." Naruto said with a sad smile actually wanting to go by his friends house.

"It's fine, you can always come over next weekend." Kiba said to Naruto not looking discouraged at all, then looked at Shikamaru. "Your coming right?" Kiba asked Shikamaru.

"Yeah, I'll be out there in a second." Shikamaru said as he put on his shirt.

Kiba and Shino walked out the locker room to wait as Shikamaru walked up to Naruto to pull him into the bathroom area.

"You good?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, slightly annoyed but yeah I am. I wanted to really hit him though. I know it's just going to get worse honestly." Naruto said.

"Just try to stay calm." Shikamaru said tapping his shoulder.

"I feel like this is the calm before the storm to be honest." Naruto said thanking his friend.

"I definitely agree, call me later if you need to talk." Shikamaru said with Naruto nodding then walking off leaving Naruto alone.

Sasuke walked into the bathroom area shortly after Shikamaru and Neji left.

"So your grandparents are coming today?" Sasuke asked trying to get Naruto's attention on a positive.

"Yeah, they told me a week ago that they would be coming. Let's get going, you don't got your car today, right?" Naruto asked he walked to his locker.

"Yeah, I got a ride from Suigetsu earlier. Seeing as he left with Jugo, if you don't mind taking me home?" Sasuke asked biting his lip.

"Well it's not like I will be going out of my way to drive you home." Naruto said with a smirk.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and started packing his book bag.

"You haven't seen my grandparents since we were kids, want to say hi?" Naruto asked tilting his head.

"Sure," Sasuke said biting his lip again.

He always bit his lip when he was nervous and it seems he has been doing it a lot lately around Naruto. The car ride was quiet, but not that uncomfortable silence more like a relieved silence. When they got out the car before either could say anything Fugaku came outside the door and so did Jiraiya.

"Naruto my boy," Jiraiya said walking past Fugaku and up to Naruto.

"Hey pervy gramps," Naruto said only to get whacked by Jiraiya on top his head.

Sasuke chuckled at the nickname and walked away from Naruto's car to go by his father.

"Hey father," Sasuke said seeing the grim face on his father's face.

He knew something was up but hoped it had nothing to do with him and Naruto.

"Suigetsu told me that he almost fought Naruto. That it was because he was talking badly about you." Fugaku said as he pulled his son to their house.

"Why would he say that? Naruto and him almost fought because **Suigetsu** threw a ball at Naruto's back." Sasuke said shocked that his friend would lie on Naruto.

"Ahh... I thought there was a reason. Naruto wouldn't talk about you. I just thought I should let you know what was said seeing as you drove in his car." Fugaku said understanding that Suigetsu must be jealous of Sasuke's and Naruto's friendship.

"Yeah," Sasuke said thinking he really needed to say something to Naruto about this and cuss Suigetsu out for talking shit.

"Haha... no way. Granny Tsunade is going to beat your ass." Naruto said laughing with his grandpa as he walked into his house.

Sasuke wanted to go over there but didn't see it as a good time seeing as his father was still pulling for him to come with him. Naruto was laughing but still saw Sasuke going inside his house.

"Sasuke come over whenever your done." Naruto screamed across the lawns shocking both men.

Sasuke smiled but gave him a nod not looking at him.

"So you two are on good terms then?" Fugaku asked.

"Yeah father, he wouldn't give me a ride if we weren't friends." Sasuke said slightly shocked.

"Good point, it's just he didn't want to talk to you at all while he was away." Fugaku said concerned.

"Yeah that was my fault, but we're good now." Sasuke said with a fake smile that his dad couldn't recognize.

"Well than go have fun. I will be over there shortly." Fugaku said letting his son go.

Sasuke ran over toward Naruto's before the door shut.

"Sasuke, it's good to see you again boy." Jiraiya said with a smile.

"You too Jiraiya sir," Sasuke said not sure what to say.

Naruto just laughed and walked to the kitchen where his mom and Tsunade was. Sasuke was about to talk to Jiraiya when Naruto flew out the kitchen from a punch.

"Are you going crazy granny?" Naruto grunted as he stood up only to get a spatula thrown at him.

"You will get it Naruto," Tsunade was saying until she saw Sasuke.

No one knew the part Sasuke played in Naruto's bullying aside from their brothers so he was in good graces with Naruto's family.

"Sasuke," Tsunade said walking up to him getting a hug.

"Yeah sure he gets a hug and I get punched out the kitchen." Naruto grumbled.

"Shut up, you could have called but never did. Sasuke, you should eat dinner with us and watch a movie. Oh and have a sleepover like you two used too." Tsunade said.

"Sounds like fun, I will go ask my mother." Sasuke said trying to turn to go ask.

"No need your mother is in the kitchen with Kushina." Tsunade said gesturing him to the kitchen.

Naruto just walked up stairs ignoring the loud house behind him. When Sasuke came back out the kitchen he looked at Jiraiya raising an eyebrow in question to where Naruto was. Jiraiya just pointed upstairs and Sasuke ran upstairs and walked into Naruto's room while he was undressing.

"Knocking is efficient." Naruto said blushing slamming the door closed with Sasuke inside the room.

Naruto locked it before anyone else could walk in on him.

"What? It's not like I never seen what you have." Sasuke said sitting on the bed with a smirk.

Naruto blushed a deeper red, "that doesn't mean walk in." Naruto groaned pulling out some clothes so he could take a shower.

"Are you okay with me sleeping in here tonight?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't care, I am about to take a shower real quick." Naruto said walking into his bathroom.

"Can I come?" Sasuke asked trying to make Naruto flustered.

That question alone made Naruto drop his clothes and Sasuke could see Naruto turn redder. Naruto's ears were completely red so was his neck.

"No," Naruto said and shut his bathroom door locking it.

Sasuke had an amused smile on his face getting up to walk to his house so he could take a shower and get different clothes on along with putting his book bag away. But before he could leave he heard the door to the bathroom unlock. That caught Sasuke's attention and made him walk into the bathroom.

"Really? Why do you not knock?" Naruto questioned.

"Well I thought when you unlocked the door it was an invite to come in with you." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Get out Sasuke and go take a shower at your house." Naruto said as he washed out his hair.

"Can I just wear something of yours and take a shower here?" Sasuke asked.

"I guess," Naruto said sighing as he washed his hair.

Sasuke walked out of the bathroom relieving Naruto from his presence. Naruto didn't mind Sasuke seeing him because he already seen him but he was just trying to be friends so he thought it would be weird. As Sasuke went out to the room he went to Naruto's dresser and pulled out some boxers and shorts then pulled out a shirt from the closet. While Sasuke was in Naruto's closet he noticed that Naruto still had one of his shirts from when they were kids. He wanted to grab it but decided against it wanting to remind Naruto who was with it after all this time.

"Sasuke, you can get in the shower." Naruto said as he walked out the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Yeah," Sasuke said and walked into the bathroom in a hurry.

When they were both done they went downstairs to hang out with everyone else. Itachi and Kurama were there now talking animatedly with Jiraiya, while Mikoto, Tsunade, and Kushina were talking in the kitchen with some wine, and Minato was in some political conversation with Fugaku.

"Boys, your finally back down here." Tsunade said gesturing for them to come in the kitchen. "We made homemade pizza so eat up." Tsunade said and carried on with their conversation.

Sasuke and Naruto walked around the island getting some pizza then walked out to the backyard to play a little one on one for a while.

"Boys, your looking good. I was wondering did you two want to watch a movie with me and your granny?" Jiraiya asked.

Naruto nodded his head and through the ball in the basket one last time making it in. They both walked in the house after that to notice that their mothers were drunk off their asses and their fathers were taking each to their respected bedroom and house. Itachi and Kurama were alongside their fathers helping the best they could. Naruto and Sasuke didn't offer to help because they didn't want to be involved with splitting their mothers up knowing just how dangerous they can get.

"Okay Kush, let's get you upstairs." Minato chided gently.

"DON'T YOU PATRONIZE ME MINATO!" Kushina screamed at him.

"I wouldn't dare." Minato said and continued to bring his wife up the stairs.

No Minato wouldn't at all. If people outside his family were to see them they would say he was whipped but Naruto saw it as equal partnership. But sometimes Kushina would take control and scare everyone.

"We'll be going to sleep." Minato said gesturing to him and Kushina.

"I'm going to sleep too." Kurama said too.

"So that just leaves us four, brats." Jiraiya said until Tsunade fell out from too much drinking. "Well three now, do you want to watch a movie?" Jiraiya asked.

They both nodded their heads and went to sit on the couch. Jiraiya turned off the lights and put a horror movie on, to Naruto's dismay. Naruto subconsciously got closer to Sasuke before he knew it. Sasuke didn't seem to mind he was open for Naruto to be closer to him. In the middle of the movie Sasuke grabbed a blanket to cover himself with and by default Naruto ended up in the blanket too. Naruto moved closer to Sasuke ending up almost on top of Sasuke. Jiraiya was so focused on the movie that he didn't even notice the moving from the other two. Sasuke took the chance to look at Naruto making their faces inches apart from each other making him just move in for the kiss. Naruto didn't push away either just moved himself more on Sasuke until they heard a jolt of laughter from Jiraiya making them pull apart quickly with Naruto ending up on the floor and Sasuke hiding under the blanket blushing terribly.

"Brat, why are you on the floor?" Jiraiya asked looking at Naruto like he was crazy.

"Sasuke pushed me off the couch." Naruto said glaring at the blanket Sasuke was hiding under.

"That's not nice, Sasuke." Jiraiya said in a condescending way.

"Your not helping gramps," Naruto grumbled. "I'm done watching this, I'm going upstairs." Naruto said walking out the living room.

"See you in the morning kids." Jiraiya said not even looking at the boys.

"Yup," Naruto said with Sasuke following him.

They were both relieved thinking Jiraiya didn't see what they were doing. When they got into the room Naruto sat down on his bed and Sasuke just closed the door and sat next to Naruto.

"You know Suigetsu told my dad that you were starting stuff. That he was going to fight you because you talked badly about me." Sasuke said in a joking manner.

"Wow... the bully going to the adults. What's his deal with you? Does he like you or something?" Naruto asked serious as hell shocking Sasuke.

"I told my dad that you didn't start anything with me or with him, that he started with you." Sasuke said ignoring all the questions Naruto asked him.

"You didn't answer me at all, you just evaded." Naruto said standing up.

"I don't know Naruto." Sasuke said irritated that he really had to explain himself.

"How don't you know if your friend likes you?" Naruto asked astounded.

"I didn't know you liked me." Sasuke retorted back at him.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto questioned not showing his emotions in his eyes.

He was a nervous wreck, he didn't want Sasuke knowing that detail.

"Why else would you come up with the idea of being lovers? You had to of at least liked me before all that happened." Sasuke suggested.

"I don't like you," Naruto said loudly.

"I didn't say you did. I just said you had to of had feelings for me before." Sasuke said standing up too walking toward Naruto.

"I didn't like you then either and I sure as hell don't like you now." Naruto said pushing Sasuke away from him.

"Then why can't you look me in my eyes and say that?" Sasuke asked still trying to get a good look at Naruto's eyes.

"I don't like you." Naruto said looking directly in Sasuke's eyes.

"Guess we don't have a problem then." Sasuke said shrugging his shoulders feeling sadness envelop him.

"Guess we don't," Naruto said doing the same gesture. "Let's go to sleep then." Naruto said walking to his bed.

Sasuke walked to the bed too. They stayed silent not knowing what else to say after that. The night was silent and bitter. The both of them had their own reasons of feeling bitter but it didn't stop them from falling asleep next to each other in the bed that barely kept them apart. They couldn't deny that the silence deafened them but the warmth that they were both emitting was soothing for the both of them.

* * *

 _ **Reviews..**_

 _ **Things are starting to tip over now. Suigetsu is showing more aggression now. Gaara and Utakata will be in the next chapter.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **I have been going back and forth for a while and I am trying to get through a few more stories than just this one.**_

* * *

Naruto has been back for a few months now. It was the last day before Thanksgiving break thankfully. Naruto was excited he was happy that he didn't have practice today because he was going to go straight home to see if his best friends made it there today or were coming today. Naruto basically ran out the school ignoring everyone including his own friends.

Between Sasuke and Naruto the first month in September of course was terrible, they went back and forth between kissing to arguing very quickly. It has been a month and a half now that Sasuke and Naruto have been on the right track of being friends and ever since that was happening Suigetsu has been getting more hostile toward Naruto. They refrained from ever keeping those two alone if they could help it. Sasuke still had to keep his body in check he always found himself checking Naruto out when they hung out or looking at Naruto's lips. They kept their relationship purely platonic since the last time they kissed and believe that was back in September when Naruto's grandparents were around.

Naruto made it clear that he didn't want to do anything at all with Sasuke in that way. Despite that Naruto always looked at Sasuke, he always found himself following him or touching his arm lightly. He didn't think anything of his heart speeding up when he made eye contact with Sasuke or when they rubbed against each others body while playing basketball against each other. Naruto found himself looking into Sasuke's eyes thinking they were beautiful and how soft his lips looked but tried to ignore it.

Naruto ran past Sasuke and his group of friends with a huge smile on his face not giving a damn what any of them had to say. None of them could break his happiness at the moment, not even Suigetsu. Naruto sped off not listening to anyone. When he pulled into his parking lot, he saw his best friends sisters car. He ran to his door and was warmly welcomed to his brother telling him his friends were in the living room.

"YOU GUYS!" Naruto screamed.

Gaara was the first to move to him with Utakata closely following.

"I can't believe you got here early." Naruto said with a big smile. "And with Temari no less. I thought you guys would be here on train." Naruto said hugging Temari too.

"Well I wanted to come down here and check these people out that keep messing with my little brother." Temari said ruffling his hair.

Naruto pushed her hand away with a smile and laughing.

"Those girls aren't a big deal and they couldn't handle you." Naruto said with a smile.

Kurama was shocked to see how happy his little brother was. He never saw him this happy not even around Sasuke and lately they have been getting along really well.

"So where are these people?" Gaara asked knowing Naruto would know what he meant.

"We got to go to his family's restaurant. They said they would meet us there." Naruto said smiling.

"Good, because I am starving." Utakata complained his arm landing on Naruto's shoulders steering him toward the door.

"You and Naruto are always hungry. That's why are dad told us to tell you two to hang out after you eat instead of eating all our food." Temari said making them laugh.

"Where you going Naruto?" Kurama asked.

"To Choji's family's restaurant. I told Shika that I would be there after I grabbed these guys." Naruto said putting his arms around Gaara and Utakata.

"But you said you didn't know if we would be here or not." Gaara said.

"I told him if you weren't here I would still go there and if you were that I would bring you guys." Naruto clarified.

Utakata didn't really care just wanted to eat.

"Sounds good to me, I want to meet this friend of yours." Temari said.

"Oh no you don't." Gaara said knowing his sister was flirtatious.

"Calm down Gaara, Shika is a bit too lazy to flirt and Kiba is dating Hinata. Shino won't be interested unless she likes bugs and we all know she doesn't. As for Choji I think he likes one of the girls that I don't like." Naruto explained.

"No flirting," Gaara said to his sister like he was reprimanding her.

As they walked the door to the cars everyone decided it would be better if Naruto drove seeing as none of them knew where they were going.

"Where's Kankuro?" Naruto asked as everyone was seated.

Gaara was in the passenger seat smirking because he won the little game he was playing with Utakata.

"At home, he didn't want to miss some puppet show that was by our house." Temari answered while the other two were hitting each other.

"Stop it you two," Naruto said in a firm tone that reminded him of his father.

They stopped immediately not out of fear but out of habit. The car ride wasn't silent but it wasn't loud either. When they got out the car Utakata ran to Naruto to stay close to him. Utakata was one of the type of people that was really touchy feely to know someone he was close to was there. As for Gaara he liked to talk to the person instead of touch them. They walked into the restaurant and Naruto immediately heard Kiba and saw Shikamaru's hair. He led his three friends over to them and noticed in the corner of his eye that Sasuke and his friends were here too. Well Naruto could easily say this was going to be a problem if Gaara found out about them.

"Hey guys and ladies," Naruto said seeing Shion and Hinata.

Shion started hanging out with them ever since the little confession she made in the beginning of the year to Sasuke and got rejected. Naruto embraced her kindly and so did the others.

"This is Gaara," Naruto said pointing to Gaara who was next to him. Then pointed at Utakata, "Utakata and that's Temari." Naruto said pointing them all out.

"This is Shikamaru," Naruto said gesturing toward him.

"Yo," Shikamaru said not moving.

"This is Shino," Naruto said and got a silent hi from him.

"This is Kiba," Naruto said and Kiba jumped up.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you all." Kiba said shaking all their hands.

"The silent one next to him is Hinata." Naruto said.

"She's pretty, you got good taste Kiba." Utakata said with a smile making Hinata blush.

"Thanks, her cousin is still trying to castrate me though." Kiba said making the table chuckle.

Utakata laughed out loud, "that sounds like Gaara." Utakata said with a laughing grin to get glared at by Gaara. "Oh come on you were trying to kill me after I told you about my date with your sister." Utakata said laughing.

"Stop it," Temari said smacking him in the head.

"And last but not least that is Shion." Naruto said and she gave a silent wave.

"Choji is in the back right now so he will be out in a while." Shikamaru said while he moved over.

Naruto sat by Shikamaru while Utakata sat next to Naruto and Gaara sat between Utakata and his sister while also trying to rein in her flirtatious nature.

"You know Sasuke is here with Suigetsu, right?" Shikamaru whispered but that didn't help the fact that Utakata had amazing hearing.

"Where? Where is that bastard?" Utakata asked with Gaara reacting to it.

"What?" Gaara questioned looking around with him.

Naruto chuckled nervously, "you guys said you would be calm." Naruto said shyly.

"You know these two are never calm when it comes to you." Temari said laughing.

"Let's talk about something fun?" Kiba suggested seeing Naruto's distress.

"How about someone tells me where the bastard is so we can do something fun with his remains?" Gaara suggested.

"You two promised." Naruto said in a low threatening voice.

They both eeped away and calmed down. Naruto understood that they were protective but he didn't want to waste his Thanksgiving break bailing his friends out of jail and getting yelled at.

"You two are rather cool. You know when Naruto first told me what happened I wanted to fight too. I completely understand how you feel but Naruto has been handling in a different way that is rather funny." Kiba said with a smile of understanding.

Utakata brightened up again and got into mindless chat with Kiba. They talked about the most random things but it didn't deter from the main goal of torture. Kiba was having a lot of fun with Utakata and the same went for him. Gaara didn't know how it happened but he ended up in a conversation about bugs with Shino and Temari was braiding Shion and Hinata's hair. Naruto and Shikamaru were in a conversation to when there food finally came out. The only reason it was broken was because Choji finally came out and Naruto felt like he should introduce his friend. But Choji just ushered for his friend to sit down that he could manage.

"I'm Choji, you must be Gaara and you must be Utakata." Choji said respectfully then glanced at Temari in wonder. "Who are you?" Choji asked with a gentle smile.

"My name is Temari, I am Gaara's big sister." Temari said with a gentle smile back.

"Well it's nice to finally meet you. I heard so much about you guys." Choji said sitting next to Shino.

"Did you make our food Choji?" Naruto asked.

"No sadly I didn't, I had to make other orders. Oh I did make Shikamaru's though." Choji said with a smile. "I had to make Sasuke's table." Choji said sadly.

"Did you at least spit in the food?" Utakata asked.

"No, that would be disrespectful to the food." Choji said.

Naruto laughed and soon everyone else did too.

Across the restaurant Sasuke was watching, he didn't know the two guys and girl that came in the restaurant with Naruto but they seemed close. He saw that Naruto was always smiling and that the one next to Naruto always seemed to be in proximity to his blonde. Sasuke grew this problem recently of being very possessive even though he knew that Naruto wasn't his.

"Those must be Naruto's friends from Suna." Neji said only he heard though.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Hinata told me that she was meeting some of Naruto's friends from when he lived in Suna." Neji said drinking his drink.

"Oh, why are you telling me this?" Sasuke asked.

"Because you looked like you wanted to know... and because you look like you're ready to kill the guy who is touching Naruto at the moment." Neji said making Sasuke look away.

"I was not," Sasuke said refusing to believe that he was bothered by another guy on Naruto.

"You were, but since you're in denial about it I will leave it alone." Neji said. "Oh and from what I heard about the one next to him from Hinata is that he is a real ladies man." Neji said casually taking a sip of his drink staring at Sasuke from the corner of his eye.

"How does she know that?" Sasuke asked.

"Because Naruto described both his friends and told them how they were and Hinata told me." Neji said.

"I see the dumb blonde is here again." Sakura said talking about Naruto.

"What did I say? I said to stop talking about him." Sasuke said glaring at everyone.

Sakura hid behind Ino and Suigetsu. Suigetsu hated it.

"What is the problem with you? Do you like him or something?" Suigetsu said standing up.

"So what if I do, he's my friend and if you have a problem with it you don't have to talk to me." Sasuke said turning his glare toward one of his oldest friends.

"Fine," Suigetsu said throwing money on the table and getting up to walk out.

He was gone and Sasuke was actually shocked that he was leaving. Jugo got up and followed after Suigetsu because he knew he was just speaking out of anger. Jugo knew something was going on with Sasuke and Naruto he just didn't have the chance to talk to him about it. He also knew Neji knew something and it was between the two of them.

Naruto watched as Suigetsu left the building and he couldn't help but smile. Then he seen the big guy follow him, it seemed whenever Suigetsu was mad the same big guy would always grab him and stop him from doing something stupid and in this case it was a good thing that he did. Naruto's car alarm went off making Naruto jump over the seat to go out the door in time to see Jugo pulling Suigetsu away from the car.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" Utakata screamed about to attack the guy but Kiba held him back but no one held Gaara making Gaara charge right at Suigetsu punching him straight to the ground.

"Gaara, calm down." Naruto said running into the fight.

"YEAH BEAT HIS ASS GAARA!" Utakata screamed.

Naruto deadpanned at his other friend. "Seriously?" Naruto said glancing at his friend and pulling Gaara off of Suigetsu.

Naruto almost got punched by Suigetsu but it got blocked by Jugo.

"Sui, stop it man." Jugo mumbled.

Suigetsu's hand fell to his side and he walked away with Jugo bowing his head in an apology type was and walking away after Suigetsu. Naruto walked up to his car to see if there was any damage thankfully there wasn't or Suigetsu really would have got an ass whooping. Sasuke came out shortly after.

"Naruto, what happened?" Sasuke asked walking up to Naruto and ignoring the others.

"Nothing, just Suigetsu trying to destroy my car for him to get beat up by Gaara over there." Naruto said gesturing his head in the direction of the redhead.

The redhead just shrugged his shoulders and ignored the look Neji and Sai gave him.

"He beat up Suigetsu? No way, you couldn't even beat up Suigetsu and you're telling me this shrimp did." Sakura said not knowing Temari was right next to her.

Naruto just knew what was about to go down now. One, Temari didn't like anyone downplaying her brother. Two, Gaara didn't like anyone talking about his height. It was a sensitive subject.

"Who the fuck do you think your talking about you little desperate bitch?" Temari said, Utakata holding her arm so she didn't hit the girl.

"Who the fuck are you?" Sakura asked shocked someone said something to her.

"I am the girl that is about to beat your ass if you talk to Naruto and about my little brother like that again." Temari said threatening Sakura.

"Oh how pleasant," Naruto grumbled only Sasuke hearing.

Sasuke just looked at him curiously because he didn't know these people and Naruto never really talked about them to him. He did try to get Naruto to talk to him about his other friends but he never opened up to him. Naruto stood up and walked to grab Temari so she didn't actually start hitting Sakura. Sakura was another person getting out of hand. Sasuke was just glaring at Sakura like she just set his house on fire, he looked ready for the kill.

"What did I say to you guys in the restaurant?" Sasuke asked an ominous air going around him. "I said if you keep talking about Naruto we will not be around each other anymore. Now Sakura say one more thing about him and she will be the least of your worries." Sasuke said walking up to her with the most evil glare he had that Naruto hasn't seen in a long time.

"But... Sasuke..." Sakura started her lip trembling looking about ready to cry.

"I don't care what your reason is stop it." Was all Sasuke said before him and Neji walked away.

Sai stayed with the ladies not trying to go near Sasuke while he was angry. Sasuke glanced one more time at Naruto in time to catch the shocked face Naruto had then gave him a gentle smile leaving right after that.

Gaara walked up to Naruto getting him out of his shocked state.

"I told you to give him a chance because from what I can see he has changed." Gaara whispered for only him and Naruto to hear.

"Naruto, Choji and I have to help in his restaurant so I will talk to you later." Shikamaru said. "It was very nice meeting all of you." Shikamaru said with a lazy smile.

"I promised the girls I would go shopping with them so I got to go. Temari you can come if you want?" Kiba offered, Shino nodding in agreement.

"Oh yeah I definitely want to go. Gaara, are you guys going to be okay?" Temari asked looking at her brother.

"Yeah," Gaara said nodding his head and getting in the car in the front seat with a complaining Utakata in the back.

When the three of them got in the car Utakata was whining about having to sit in the back again. Gaara wasn't listening just looking out the window without a care in the world.

"Why didn't you do anything?" Gaara asked talking about the incident at the restaurant.

"Because I didn't want to get in trouble while you two are down here because then my father would send you back and ground me." Naruto said as he drove not looking at either of his friends.

"Can you believe what Sasuke said for you Naruto? That was Sasuke right?" Utakata asked trying to change the subject so Naruto and Gaara wouldn't argue.

"Yeah that was him. I honestly didn't expect that." Naruto said trying to hide his smile as he thought back to what Sasuke said for him and the smile he gave him at the end.

"You can't hide the smile you want to give for all that he said and even that gentle smile he gave you at the end." Utakata said making Naruto and Gaara chuckle but Naruto also blushed.

"I think you should really give him a chance again because he really does seem like he wants different with you unlike before." Gaara said.

"I don't know if I can forget the past just like that." Naruto said gently.

Naruto may have been honest with them about his feelings but he didn't say everything that happened to them either. When they pulled up to Naruto's house again they were all back to joking around.

"Oh shit let's go play some basketball. We haven't played in months since you left." Utakata said running to the back.

Naruto smiled with Gaara standing next to him.

"COME ON YOU GUYS LET'S PLAY!" Utakata screamed shooting a basket.

Naruto and Gaara glanced at each other smirking and ran to play basketball together.

Sasuke and Neji just so happen to be upstairs.

"They're outside playing basketball, want to go play?" Neji asked as he was looking out the window.

"Not right now," Sasuke said slightly irritated.

"Well I am going to play so come outside when you're done brooding." Neji said walking out the room to go to Naruto.

Sasuke wanted to go outside but did he really have the right to meet Naruto's friends. They knew the truth about him at least he thought they did. Naruto must have been honest with someone. He couldn't just keep everything bottled up, could he? Little did Sasuke know was that he could and did. Sasuke watched from the window Naruto introducing Neji with a friendly smile and they started playing again which seemed to be a two on two with Neji and Naruto being on teams and the other two. Sasuke was in his room brooding for about thirty minutes before he just got up and went outside. When he came out everyone stopped to stare at him.

"What?" Sasuke asked not sure why they were staring at him.

"Neji didn't think you would come outside so now he owes me five dollars." Naruto said with a smirk walking up to Neji grabbing his five.

"You bet if I would come outside?" Sasuke asked with a slight smirk and chuckle shaking his head.

"Yeah," Naruto said putting his arm behind his back nervously.

It was quiet between the two and there was no movements just them staring at each other. Utakata, Gaara, and Neji just watched to see what the other two would do. Gaara cleared his throat because he felt like this was getting ridiculous.

Naruto shook his head and turned to Gaara and Utakata.

"Sasuke, these are my friends Gaara and Utakata. Gaara, Utakata, this is Sasuke." Naruto said gesturing who was who.

Utakata was the first one to approach Sasuke.

"I heard a lot about you, it's good to finally meet you." Utakata said with a smile putting his arm around Sasuke to pull him to the court.

"Hopefully good things." Sasuke said hopeful.

Everyone heard the hope in his voice.

"Some was good and some was bad." Utakata said honestly letting go of Sasuke because they were on the court.

"Let's play scrimmage." Gaara suggested.

"I think we should play two on two." Utakata suggested.

"How? There is five of us." Naruto stated the obvious.

"Obviously you won't be playing. It will be me and Gaara against Neji and Sasuke while you make us drinks." Utakata said.

"So..." Naruto started then got glared at by Gaara. "Fine, I will get you some drinks." Naruto said walking into the house.

"Okay, now we should play. Every person who gets a point get to ask a question to whoever they want to ask one too, deal?" Gaara asked to Neji and Sasuke who both nodded in agreement thinking it would be a good way to get to know the others.

They all started to play and Gaara and Utakata were the first ones with the ball. Gaara was getting blocked by Sasuke. They went back and forth for a short while before Gaara made the shot.

"You, I want to know what you think of Naruto?" Gaara asked pointing to Neji.

Sasuke was shocked that the question wasn't directed to him.

"I think he's smart and has good influence on other people. I think he's a good person." Neji said without hesitation.

"Good answer," Gaara said passing the ball to Neji who started it off now.

Neji had made the shot soon after.

"Utakata, do you like the people you met so far from here?" Neji asked.

"Yes, just not that douche that messed with Naruto's car but otherwise everyone else seems cool." Utakata said honestly shaking his head.

Utakata got the ball but it got stolen from Sasuke with Sasuke making the basket.

"This one is for both of you. What do you think of me?" Sasuke asked holding the ball.

"Brave," Gaara mumbled no one hearing him. "If you want my answer we have to talk on the side." Gaara voiced out loud.

"I don't know you enough to like or dislike you." Utakata said looking straight at Sasuke.

Sasuke took that response perfectly content with it then looked back at Gaara who just gestured to go to the front. Sasuke nodded and followed Gaara to the front.

"Where you guys going?" Utakata called after them.

"We'll be right back," Gaara said making Utakata turn and continue what he was playing with Neji.

When Sasuke and Gaara got to the front it was awkward silence with them just sitting there.

"What did you want to tell me?" Sasuke finally asked not being able to take the silence.

"I wanted to tell you how me and Naruto first met. Do you want to hear about it?" Gaara asked looking at Sasuke with Sasuke nodding.

(Flashback three years ago)

"Gaara, I heard we have a new student. I hope it's a girl." Utakata said laying on top of Gaara's desk.

"Get off my desk." Gaara said pushing Utakata on the floor.

"Everyone get to your seats," the teacher said coming into the class.

"Haha, Uta," Fuu another one of Naruto's friends said.

"Shut up," Utakata grumbled getting up to go to his seat.

"I like to introduce a new student to you all. Come on in," the teacher said.

All the 8th graders looked toward the door to see a blonde come in the room. The blonde had his glasses on and didn't make eye contact with anyone all accept Gaara. But that was for a whole different reason. Naruto thought Gaara's red hair was a beautiful red that kind of reminded him of home and his mother.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I am from Konoha. I live with my grandparents here now until I go back to Konoha. I don't like bullies, I like ramen, my favorite color is orange." Naruto said.

"Okay, well that was quite the intro. You will be sitting in front of Gaara." The teacher said making Gaara sit up. "Gaara will also show you where your next classes are." The teacher said as Naruto went to the back of the class almost being tripped to only kick the person in the face that tried to trip him. "Now Gaara will be showing you to the office." The teacher said after that happened.

(End Flashback)

"You're telling me he kicked someone in the face in the middle of class." Sasuke said chuckling.

"Yeah that had Utakata crazy about wanting to talk to Naruto. But he still didn't talk to us." Gaara laughed at the memory.

"He never did that here, but I knew the whole time he could fight." Sasuke said putting his head down.

"He didn't want to open up to us no matter how much we tried, until one day..." Gaara was saying.

(Flashback)

"Let's make Gaara and Utakata do it. There weaklings anyway." This boy said.

"Why don't you do it?" Naruto asked the bigger boy.

"Because I don't feel like it." The boy said.

"How about I make you?" Naruto said standing up and grabbing the boy by the back of his head kneeing him in the gut and shoving him to the ground.

"What the hell is your problem new kid?" Another kid screamed.

"You lot are bullies and should pay." Naruto screamed attacking the other one.

Gaara and Utakata ran into the room after Fuu told them what was happening. They tried to pull Naruto off one for them to getting into the fight too. At the end of the fight all the three ended up in the office with each other.

"Why did you stick up for us?" Utakata asked curiously.

"I don't like bullies." Was all Naruto said.

"Why?" Utakata asked.

"Because back in Konoha I got bullied and if I could go back now I would stand up for myself." Naruto said laying his head back.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, why do you keep fighting you little brat." Tsunade said walking up to the three of them. "Do you know they contacted your mother? They want to bring you back home." Tsunade said making the color leave Naruto's face completely.

"I can't go back there, not yet. I'm not ready just yet." Naruto pleaded.

"Then stop your fighting." Tsunade said in a sweet but demanding voice.

"Fine," Naruto grumbled.

"Tsunade, he won't be getting suspended this time along with my son and Utakata but I do want to make sure he doesn't do it again. As for you two, you should know better." The principal said, the principal being Gaara's father.

"Sorry," Gaara and Utakata said at the same time.

"It wasn't there fault sir. They tried to stop me but ended up getting caught in the fight themselves." Naruto said bowing in apology.

"Just refrain from fighting from now on." The principal said.

"Yes sir," Naruto said and started walking to the exit with his grandmother.

Gaara got up and ran toward Naruto.

"Thank you for sticking up for us." Gaara said with a smile.

Naruto smiled and walked away to his grandma.

(End Flashback)

"He fought them for you guys." Sasuke said with a smile.

"Yeah, we became friends that day." Gaara said with a small smile.

"When did he tell you about me?" Sasuke asked.

"When he started to trust us." Gaara said with a solemn look in his eyes. "It was hard to get him to open up to us especially when it was about you. We know there is still more he keeps from us but I think he keeps a lot of stuff a secret. When he pops it's going to be terrible." Gaara said with a pensive look.

"…" Sasuke didn't know what to say because he knew Naruto kept a lot of things to himself.

"What do you feel about Naruto now?" Gaara asked.

"I want him to forgive me properly. But I don't think he ever will honestly." Sasuke said gently not looking at anyone in particular.

"I think he will, he is just being really... stubborn. I don't know what to tell you, but I do know he cares a lot about you." Gaara said.

"How do you know? Even I can't see it but you're not the first person to tell me that." Sasuke asked as he put his head against the door.

"I think you can't see it because you're in the problem and we see it from the outside. Let me guess who knows he cares about you... was it that big guy that went with Suigetsu?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah, how did you guess that?" Sasuke asked tilting his head to look at Gaara.

"I deduced that because he looked sympathetic to Naruto when the ordeal happened in the parking lot but also watched when you came outside. He felt bad for you, he just going off instinct though. Now the other person that knows would be Neji." Gaara said in a decisive tone with a smirk.

"Hang on, Neji knows what?" Sasuke asked.

Gaara chuckled, "okay, I am pretty sure Naruto told me you were smart. How can you not see that all your friends can tell you care a lot about Naruto?" Gaara asked.

"Time out, why are we talking about me now? I thought we were talking about Naruto." Sasuke asked.

"Because that is what is egging on Suigetsu and Sakura. I would admit how you feel about Naruto to them. But what really is egging Suigetsu on is he can see Naruto's feelings. He probably knew about your secret friendship with Naruto when you guys were kids and is still bitter about it." Gaara said.

"What?" Sasuke asked completely shocked by what Gaara told him.

"YOU GUYS! Come to the back, let's play a game." Naruto screamed smiling coming to the front with Utakata and Neji.

"We will talk again later." Gaara said with a smile.

Gaara ran to the back with Naruto and Utakata but Neji waited for Sasuke to get up. Neji raised his eyebrow at his friend questioning what was going on. sasuke got up and went to the back and play some basketball.

* * *

 ** _Reviews.._**

 ** _Gaara and Utakata are very close and I tried to explain it as best as I could. I think I depicted it the best way possible. Gaara and Utakata aren't going to be in here very long but they will pop up from time to time._**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello everyone.**_

 _ **I have been so tired lately working a lot of doubles so I try not to focus on one thing for too long or I will get bored easily. I am taking my friends advice and I am going to write at least a thousand words each day for any of my stories that way I can get them done faster.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

The week was almost up for Utakata and Gaara to be in Konoha with Naruto. Gaara and Sasuke actually got quite close within the time span of Gaara being there.

"So, you're telling me to tell him how I feel, when I don't even know how I feel?" Sasuke asked Gaara as they were playing basketball in the back.

"Yes, and you do know how you feel you just don't want to admit it." Gaara said shooting the ball in the basket.

"Why would I not want to admit it?" Sasuke asked.

"Because you're scared to get rejected by him so you deny it yourself." Gaara said.

"I don't like him like that." Sasuke said still denying his feelings; he knew Gaara was right though.

"Then why not make a better deal than what you made? I know he suggested stopping and finding a different way for you two to be cool again so don't bother denying it." Gaara said trying to take the ball from Sasuke.

Sasuke paused for a second then shot the ball. He didn't want to believe it but maybe he had more feelings for Naruto than he cared to admit.

"Okay, let's say you're right, what should I do for us to be better?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't want you to tell him your feelings until he accepts his own because then he will just reject you even more. So... I would have to say just tell him you would like to start being only friends without doing any of that extracurricular activities that you two like so much." Gaara said bouncing the ball and tossing it to Sasuke.

"So stop the kissing and..." Sasuke said looking up because he really didn't want to look toward Gaara at the moment.

"What else did you two do?" Gaara asked snatching the ball from Sasuke.

"A little bit more than kissing." Sasuke said cheekily.

"Like what?" Gaara said more aggressively.

It wasn't that Sasuke was scared of Gaara but he didn't want to get on his bad side either because he wanted them to get along so he could be on his side.

Sasuke bit his lip, "did Naruto tell you anything?" Sasuke asked looking away not even making a move.

"He told me about the shower incident if that's what you're asking me." Gaara said.

"Well yeah... that's the farthest we went... that night." Sasuke said nervously bouncing the ball.

"Oh THANK GOD! I thought you were about to tell me you did more with each other." Gaara said practically screaming.

"Would that be a bad thing if we did?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes," Gaara said nodding his head looking at Sasuke like he was crazy.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"You know Naruto told me at one point of time that you were smart but I am starting to think he was lying." Gaara said amazed.

"Bastard," Sasuke grunted pushing Gaara away from him.

"Not more than you," Gaara said as Naruto and Utakata came out the house.

"Come on Naruto, I just want to see that movie and you have a car." Utakata whined.

"You want to go there with a bunch of people I will never get along with." Naruto said shaking his head.

"Well damn Naruto, try to get along with them and they will see your charm." Utakata whined.

"Stop trying to get me hanging out with those people. They hate me I hate them the world goes on." Naruto said taking the ball from Sasuke.

"You aren't bothered by Sasuke, that guy Neji, and that one big guy." Utakata said.

"Shut up Uta, why are you so persistent to get me out there?" Naruto asked.

"Because I don't want you to have problems anymore." Utakata said still following Naruto but they were playing the game.

Gaara and Sasuke just watched them and wasn't sure what to take out of the situation because they didn't hear the whole conversation and neither wanted to be on Naruto's bad side.

"I'm not ever going to get along with that pink haired bitch that blonde cunt or that other bastard." Naruto said slowly stopping the game letting go of the ball and walking to the house.

"How many times are you going to do this Utakata?" Gaara asked his light eyebrow raising.

"I just want him to feel better being here." Utakata said.

"I'll go talk to him." Sasuke said walking toward the house.

"He holds grudges and even if he didn't you knows there are things he hasn't told us. There are things we don't know about. He feels better about being here because he has gained friends." Gaara said.

"I just want him to be okay when we leave." Utakata said sighing because he knew Gaara was right.

"I understand but he will be fine when we leave." Gaara said.

Sasuke on the other hand was trying to find Naruto within the house.

"Naruto," Sasuke called out until he got pulled into the secret passage way from when they were kids.

"Hey, heard you were looking for me?" Naruto said sarcastically with a large grin on his face.

Sasuke couldn't help the smile that came to his face.

"We used to hide here from Itachi and Kurama." Sasuke mumbled as he walked deeper into the passage.

"Yup, I love hiding here because no one can ever find me." Naruto said following him.

"I hated when you hid here before I knew where it was. It used to piss me off." Sasuke said sitting on the bean bag chairs they put in there one night.

"Yeah, that was awesome." Naruto said with a smile sitting in a bean bag next to Sasuke.

"Gaara told me to make a new way to become friends with you." Sasuke said abruptly.

"That's what you guys were talking about out there." Naruto said sighing putting his head back.

"Yeah," Sasuke grumbled then saw a refrigerator in there. "When did that get there?" Sasuke asked.

"I got that when I first got back. There's beer in there if you want one." Naruto said.

Sasuke passed Naruto a beer and they went quiet for a while before Naruto talked again.

"You know we don't need an arrangement, you're already considered my friend." Naruto said blushing making him turn away from Sasuke.

"Really?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto nodded.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked.

"I may not have forgiven everything that happened but we can still be friends." Naruto said shrugging his shoulders like it wasn't a big deal.

Sasuke stood quickly and walked up to Naruto hug tackling him to the floor.

"You're that happy about this?" Naruto said laughing as they lay on the floor.

"You have no idea. I never thought I would hear those words." Sasuke said in a rushed voice looking down at Naruto.

Naruto gave him a warm smile making Sasuke's heart go wild and for the first time since Naruto came back did he know he was in love.

"So no more kissing?" Sasuke asked as he took a glance at Naruto's lips.

Naruto saw that action and took initiative and kissed Sasuke hard. They stopped for a moment just to look at each other and then went back at it.

"Should we be doing this?" Sasuke asked in between kisses.

"Not sure but who cares." Naruto said pulling Sasuke into a bruising kiss.

They made out like that until they heard their names being called and remembered Gaara and Utakata were around and that they weren't alone. They pulled apart and Sasuke gave Naruto a small kiss before running out the room. Naruto finished his beer and followed after him.

"Naruto? Are you going?" Utakata asked one more time.

Naruto didn't answer right away he looked at Gaara and Sasuke talking and then an epiphany came to him go with and be with Sasuke more. He could even invite Kiba then again if Hinata was already going he was sure Kiba was so he could invite Shikamaru.

"Who's all going?" Naruto asked shocking Sasuke and Gaara out the conversation they were having.

"Sakura, Ino, Choji, Lee, Neji, Hinata, this guy name Sai, Kiba, Shion, Tenten, Temari, Sasuke, and Gaara and you if you decide to go." Utakata said.

"Sasuke, you're going?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke just nodded his head as the other two watched the interaction between the two.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "then I guess I will go. I get along with most of those people anyway. The only two I don't like are Sakura and Ino. I don't know that guy Sai and I can deal with Lee. Can I bring Shikamaru?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Utakata said looking toward Sasuke.

"It should be fine," Sasuke said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well I guess I am going too then." Gaara said throwing his hand up and walking upstairs toward his sister.

"YAY! So that means everyone is going." Temari screamed running down the stairs.

"Is your friend Shikamaru coming?" Temari asked looking at Naruto.

"I have to see if he wants to go but probably." Naruto said knowing Temari liking Shikamaru.

"Why do you want him to go?" Gaara asked appearing next to them.

"Because I want to flirt with him." Temari said bluntly.

"YOU will not be with him. I no longer like your friend." Gaara said glaring at Temari then to Naruto.

"Hey you can't hate him because your sister has a thing for him." Naruto defended.

"Yeah, Shikamaru is the mellowest guy I have ever seen. I bet it takes a lot to piss him off. Maybe he would calm your sister down." Utakata said.

Utakata had been spending time with Naruto's friends since the day they came down here. Out of all Naruto's friends he liked Kiba and Choji the most because they had good conversations and Kiba was similar to Naruto with his loud and boisterous personality.

"I don't care." Gaara said and walked back upstairs.

Now Gaara was the opposite he could only deal with one Naruto so he wasn't close to Kiba at all. He was okay with Shikamaru until his sister became interested in him. But otherwise he liked being around Sasuke and Neji. They seemed to talk about the same thing and liked basketball and that's how Gaara was so he didn't mind them. On the other hand Shikamaru kept a good conversation too.

"He will get over it." Naruto said shrugging his shoulders.

"Why do you guys smell of beer?" Utakata asked smelling Naruto some more for Naruto to push him away.

"Don't worry about it." Naruto said walking to the stairs to go to his room.

"Where you going?" Utakata asked.

"Upstairs to get ready, see you later Sasuke." Naruto said waving and then disappearing upstairs with Utakata chasing him leaving Sasuke with Temari.

"Your feelings for him are showing." Temari said.

"Why does everyone assume that I have feelings for him other than friendship?" Sasuke questioned as he walked to the door.

"Because it's obvious." Temari said when he got to the door.

Sasuke just walked back to his house without a look back. He didn't know what to do anymore because he knew he had feelings for Naruto and knew it was going to be hard to hold back now that he acknowledged his feelings. But he knew he had to there was a lot of bottled up emotions he knew Naruto was holding. He wasn't sure if Naruto would ever be able to forgive him.

As he thought all this he made it to his house without anyone wanting to talk to him inside or outside his house. He saw his mom and dad talking over something and didn't know where Itachi was thankfully that is until he got upstairs and saw Kurama and Itachi which was worse.

"Little brother, what are you doing?" Itachi asked.

"I am about to get ready to go to the movies with my friends." Sasuke said walking up to them to get to his door.

"Can we talk to you about something?" Kurama asked.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked as he opened his door and had the two following him inside his room.

"What are you and Naruto doing?" Itachi asked.

"We're friends." Was all Sasuke said as he went into his closet.

"That's what we want to talk to you about." Kurama said.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked coming out the closet with his outfit.

"I mean do you like my brother more than a friend?" Kurama asked.

"Yes," Sasuke said shrugging his shoulders.

Itachi and Kurama were shocked from the honesty because they thought he wouldn't admit it so bluntly like he did.

"Okay," Kurama said not knowing what to say.

"Are you going to tell him?" Itachi asked.

"Nope," Sasuke said not even looking at them.

"Why?" Both brothers asked at the same time.

"He obviously has feelings for you too if you guys do those types of things." Kurama said.

"No he doesn't, and we don't do those things anymore. He told me today that we didn't have too and that he considers me a friend." Sasuke said.

"That doesn't mean he don't like you it just means he is scared to open up to you again." Itachi said sighing at his brother's naivety.

"You two don't know that." Sasuke said as he took off his shirt to go to the bathroom in his room.

"I remember how he cried when he left here the first time." Kurama said putting his hands down in front of him. "I remember everything about that night. How mad he was at you for not listening, how he couldn't tell you about the move, about how he procrastinated to the last moment to tell you he was leaving, and how angry he was when he got back from trying to talk to you." Kurama said with a hollow voice.

"…" Sasuke wasn't sure what to say after that because in reality he didn't know how badly he hurt Naruto he just knew it was bad.

Sasuke didn't say anything else just walked to his bathroom shutting the door leaving them in his room.

"We tried to help now it's up to them to make the next step." Itachi said.

"You still don't like that they did anything together to begin with, do you?" Kurama asked his best friend.

"I wouldn't care if it was normal but until they voice their feelings we have to keep them from doing anything with each other that will hurt them more." Itachi said walking out the door with Kurama following.

Sasuke wasn't yet in the shower so he heard what his brother said. Sasuke just let his head land against the door. He loved Naruto but could not say anything until Naruto told him his feelings. That is the worst position he could be in at the moment. Sasuke practically crawled to the shower letting the water beat down his back. He wasn't sure what he was going to do.

Naruto on the other hand was at home listening to his two best friends argue about one thing or another.

"Shut up, you guys are giving me a headache." Naruto said reading his book on the bed.

"You should be getting ready considering we will be leaving in a half hour asshole." Utakata said glaring at Naruto.

"What do you think about Sasuke?" Naruto asked randomly ignoring the glare he was getting.

"I like him, he seems cool." Gaara said.

"He doesn't bother me." Utakata said.

"Good, I think I am still in love with him. But I won't be as open about it like I used to be." Naruto said so casually that his friends couldn't even be shocked.

Gaara though was the first to recover from what Naruto just said.

"You really don't know?" Gaara asked.

"I just want to be around him. So for now I will leave it as friends because I don't think I will be ready for a relationship like that with him anytime soon." Naruto said as he stood up to go to the bathroom.

When Naruto was in the bathroom he just took his clothes off immediately and walked to the shower. Gaara and Utakata were in shock outside the room.

"Did I just hear what I think?" Utakata questioned and Gaara nodded.

"What happened when Sasuke came back in the house while we were outside?" Utakata questioned.

"I don't know," Gaara whispered.

Naruto was out of the shower quickly and ready in the bathroom pulling his phone out to talk Shikamaru and see if he wanted to go. Shikamaru told him he would meet them there.

"Sasuke is waiting for us outside." Temari said.

"Okay," Utakata said walking out the room leaving Gaara and Naruto alone.

"Are you going to tell him how you feel?" Gaara asked.

"No," Naruto said as he grabbed a small jacket walking out his room.

Gaara followed quietly as they all shuffled in Sasuke's car. Naruto taking the front with the other three in the back.

"I am excited I wanted to watch this movie since I saw the preview." Utakata said happily in the backseat in the middle with Temari by the window behind Naruto and Gaara behind Sasuke.

"Calm down and put your seatbelt on." Gaara reprimanded.

Naruto and Sasuke didn't say anything they were both in their own thoughts until they got to the movies.

"Hey everyone," Utakata said as he got out the car with a smile on his face.

"What is he doing here?" Sakura asked Ino.

Sasuke shut that up with a glare before they could say anything else. They both shrieked back behind Sai and Lee.

"Hello my youthful friends." Lee said excited to see everyone.

"I got here on time." Shikamaru said popping up next to Naruto.

"That's good," Naruto said pulling Shikamaru toward Kiba and Choji.

"Shika, when did you come? I thought you said you didn't want to come?" Choji asked.

"Naruto said he was going so I decided to go too." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah we thought you weren't coming either." Kiba said looking at Naruto.

Gaara walked up to Naruto since Utakata and Temari were in a long chat about paint with Sai while Sasuke stood there.

"What is he talking about?" Naruto asked looking to his other friend.

"He is just as friendly as you. He is talking about fucking paint." Gaara said looking exhausted. "Hey you guys," Gaara said waving.

"Who are we waiting for?" Naruto asked.

He saw Sai, Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, Utakata, Choji, Shikamaru, Temari, himself, Kiba, and Lee. So they must be waiting for Tenten, Shion, Hinata, and Neji.

"We're waiting for Shion, Tenten, Hinata, and Neji. Neji must be getting impatient seeing as he can't be around that many girls at once." Kiba said laughing.

"I told you two that you didn't need to wear makeup for a movie considering it will be dark. Who cares what you look like." Everyone heard Neji complain to the girls following him.

The three girls were giggling at Neji and then looked up shocked to see Gaara, Naruto, and Shikamaru.

"Hey Naruto," Shion said making Sasuke walk toward Naruto just not close enough to be creepy.

"Hey," Naruto said with a warm welcoming smile as he embraced all the girls.

Hinata and Shion stayed by Naruto until the group came together. Kiba took everyone's money and paid for everyone's tickets.

"Who wants to sit by whom?" Kiba asked as he looked at the numbers for the tickets.

They basically got a row but it basically is assigned seating which no one really minded.

"I want an end seat." Naruto said.

"I want to sit by Naruto." Sasuke said shocking everyone including himself.

"Okay..." Kiba said handing them their tickets at the end.

They got the tickets from when they first got into the theater.

"Who wants to sit by Sasuke?" Kiba asked.

"I do," Gaara said putting his hand up. "And Temari will be sitting next to me." Gaara finished.

"Fine, but then I want to sit next to Shikamaru." Temari declared.

"Troublesome, Choji is by me then." Shikamaru said.

"Ino by me," Choji said hopeful.

"Fine but Sakura has to be by me." Ino said not really wanting to disappoint her childhood friend.

"Okay," Sakura said getting the end seat.

"I will sit behind Sakura." Sai said not trusting Kiba not to do anything while she was turned.

"Thanks," Sakura whispered to Sai he just gave her a nod.

"Who wants to sit by Sai?" Kiba asked.

Everyone looked blank like no one did.

"I will," Lee said. "Tenten by me though." Lee said after taking his ticket and handing it to her.

"Neji by me." Tenten said glad to be between her two best friends.

"Kiba by me," Neji said glaring at Kiba.

"Hinata by me then that means you ladies get the last seats." Kiba said handing them each their ticket.

Utakata already knew where he was sitting seeing as he was up at the booth when Kiba got the tickets. He also didn't care who he was sitting by which happened to be next to Shion close to where Naruto was sitting.

"Why the hell did he want to sit by me?" Kiba asked Naruto.

"Because he wants to cockblock you the whole time." Naruto said chuckling with Gaara and Sasuke.

"That's true," Sasuke said walking up to his friend who was still glaring at Kiba.

"I feel like he will kill me before I lose my virginity." Kiba whined.

"He might," Gaara said. "I know I would if it was my sister." Gaara said walking forward toward Temari who was currently shaking Shikamaru.

"He might kill Shika, huh?" Kiba asked as they walked inside.

"He might," Naruto said.

"What made you come?" Kiba asked.

"Just felt like it." Naruto said softly as he glanced toward Sasuke.

"Sure," Kiba said walking ahead.

They all got into the theater and sat in their seats. They decided to watch the movie Baby Driver. It was an action that everyone agreed on. Naruto was the last one to enter the section seeing as he stopped to get cotton candy and a sprite. Sasuke didn't say anything when he noticed Naruto had food.

In the movie everyone was occupied in watching all accept Naruto who seemed to be rather energetic at the moment. He kept trying to feed Sasuke cotton candy only to get bit by Sasuke for it. Sasuke did take some of his soda though. Sasuke had to keep Naruto's hand away from him because he was annoying him.

"Am I bothering you?" Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ear making Sasuke blush which made Naruto even more amused.

Naruto didn't really want to watch the movie all he wanted to do was be around Sasuke. Naruto took the initiative to bother Sasuke more by biting his ear making Sasuke blush even more and even get nervous.

"Stop it you idiot." Sasuke whispered to a smirking Naruto.

'Damn that idiot.' Sasuke thought.

"But Sasuke it's boring." Naruto whined.

"I don't care Naruto shut up. I will switch spots if you don't stop." Sasuke threatened.

"You're no fun." Naruto said pouting.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto and couldn't resist the urge he had and just pulled Naruto toward him.

"Meet me in the bathroom." Sasuke said and walked out.

Naruto didn't leave until two minutes passed and in all honesty no one even noticed the two were gone. The minute Naruto got into the bathroom he got dragged into the stall.

"You stupid asshole." Sasuke mumbled with his lips against Naruto's.

Naruto just had a smirk adorn his face brightening up his lovely features but he didn't resist the kiss. Naruto kissed back just as hard and didn't hesitate to bite and nip back. Sasuke stuck his tongue in his mouth to hear a small come out Naruto's mouth. Then they started hearing people come in the bathroom so they kept quiet.

"I wonder where Naruto and Sasuke went." Kiba said to the person he was with.

"Who cares, that was a great movie right?" Utakata said.

Naruto didn't care who was in the bathroom as he went in to kiss Sasuke again ignoring the conversation that was going on. Sasuke couldn't believe Naruto was still trying to have a make out session with him despite his friends being in the bathroom with them.

"It's good so far but I wonder where Naruto and Sasuke went seeing as the movie is almost over." Kiba said.

"Yeah true," Utakata said as they walked out the bathroom.

The other two occupants in the bathroom were quick to move and decide to go to the car instead of being in the bathroom. Once they got to the car Sasuke didn't hesitate to get on top of Naruto kissing him harshly. They didn't know what was going to happen to the two of them but at that moment neither cared. Naruto wanted more but he knew at the moment he couldn't get more than kissing. If Naruto was being honest he wanted Sasuke badly but he knew he could hold back. Sasuke went to Naruto's neck biting and kissing it. Sasuke and Naruto didn't want to leave hickeys so neither sucked on the others neck. But Naruto knew that Sasuke bit him pretty hard but he didn't really mind it.

"Should we be doing this?" Sasuke asked again like he did earlier.

"No but I don't care at the moment." Naruto said pulling Sasuke into a kiss before stopping and thinking about what was just said to him.

"Maybe we should stop for the night." Sasuke said getting off Naruto for Naruto to push him down kissing him harshly before pulling away.

"Okay, your right." Naruto said sitting up and about to get out the car to go to the front seat until Sasuke grabbed him back roughly kissing him again.

By the time everyone got out the movie theater Gaara knew what happened between the two because of their disheveled states but neither said anything to them or to each other. Gaara noticed that Sasuke blushed every time he glanced at Naruto and Naruto didn't even attempt to look at the back toward him. When everyone got out the car Naruto said good night to Sasuke and followed Utakata and Temari into the house while Gaara stayed outside.

"What happened?" Gaara asked.

Sasuke shook his head and started to walk to his house. Gaara felt bad for Sasuke because he knew it was going to be a large uphill mountain battle as he went on with Naruto.

"Be careful Sasuke." Gaara said before walking to Naruto's house.

He might be Naruto's best friend but he knows what they're doing is only going to keep hurting for the both of them.

"I will try," Sasuke whispered loud enough for Gaara to hear then went inside his house to think about everything that happened today.

Gaara wanted to know what happened and unlike Sasuke, Naruto couldn't get away from him so easily. But by the time he got in the room Naruto was sleeping with Utakata sleeping next to him.

"They went to sleep the moment their heads hit the pillows." Temari said walking behind her little brother.

"Figures," Gaara said with a soft smile.

"He should be better now even here." Temari said knowing her little brother worries about Naruto.

"I know," Gaara said.

"Then what's bothering you?" Temari asked.

"I know how both of two idiots feel but I don't think it would be smart to tell them to act on it." Gaara said sighing as they walked to the guest room.

"I get it; you're worried but let him make his own decisions." Temari said with a gentle smile.

"I know," Gaara said and went to lay down with his sister.

Sasuke on the other hand was wide awake thinking about the kisses him and Naruto shared since declaring their friendship earlier that same day. It was becoming unbearable for him and he knew he would do something about it sooner rather than later eventually. He just had to be patient right now.

* * *

 ** _Reviews..._**

 ** _I just want to let everyone know that this was sort of a filler chapter. I didn't really have this chapter planned out so I kind of just winged it but I hope you all like it._**


End file.
